Fukai Mori
by RabidAnimeGurl
Summary: Revenge, a kidnapping. A year has passed, Rin has changed. Seshoumaru must decide: Kill Rin or be killed. Find out why...Please R&R. This fic is COMPLETED!
1. Emotions

  
*Disclaimer: Have you watched Inuyasha lately? Takahashi Rumiko is proving her genius with each episode. I would be a fool to try to claim her work!* 

  
Fukai Mori

A plan for revenge calls for the kidnapping of Rin. Nearly a year later, Sesshoumaru finds her in the Deep Forest(Fukai Mori), a forest where young and impressionable minds are easily corrupted. His enemy's true plan revealed, Sesshoumaru must make a decision. Kill Rin or be killed. 

Chapter 1 - Emotions 

Revenge. Some may call it a gift from the devil others may say it is nothing more than a curse. It is capable of giving even the weakest creature the ultimate power to do what they never had the strength to do before. To plan someone's death, yes, revenge encourages you do to so. To sell your soul to evil, yes, that is what revenge wants you do to. To take a life, yes, revenge even allows you to do that. Revenge clings to grudges and hate, shows you that the people who gave you those feelings must pay. Can you sense the exhilarating power revenge can bring? Kazume and Tsubasa certainly can. 

Revenge. They lived it and breathed it since that faithful day, let it guide every step they took and every move they made. They became obsessed with the one who wronged them. They followed him, studied his fighting style, his enemies and his weaknesses. They found a way to utilize each in his downfall, predicted which angle would work best. And then they planned and planned and planned and planned. Only when they were satisfied that their plan would work did they set it in motion. Soon their hard work would be rewarded and their revenge would be accomplished. Soon they would watch Sesshoumaru die. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

A small fire crackled and sparkled, illuminating a woman with a small frame. Her black hair curled around her face making her look almost regal. Round brown eyes accented her small nose and curvy shaped lips that were almost always smiling. Except for tonight. She sat with her arms wrapped around the legs she pressed against her chest and her chin against knees. Yellow and red fabric pooled at her feet from the end of her kimono as well as her sleeves. But despite the fact that she looked like a well off hime, she was unhappy with her current situation. 

Rin stared into the fire, longing and loneliness in her heart. Sesshoumaru had left her alone yet again with no one but Ah Un as her company. Since she had grown to be eighteen, she was left to fend for herself more often while Sesshoumaru and Jaken handled some sort of business. And so she sat, unsure of when Sesshoumaru would return for her, and eager to fight the need to see his face again. 

During those times he was away she wandered around, never the type to sit and do nothing. Her destination was always a bustling village with life she did not understand. She watched, her eyes trained like Sesshoumaru's to show as little emotion as possible, and scrutinized everything that occurred. She longed for what many of those villagers had. Love, only recently did she understand what it was, children, and a place to stay. And the more she watched, the more she realized that only Sesshoumaru could give her what she wanted. 

She wondered when and how her feelings for Sesshoumaru had changed. There was no reason for it since Sesshoumaru had always treated her as if she were his child. He provided beautiful clothing and other materialistic things for her as any father would. So why did she wonder what it would be like to start a family with him? Her new feelings invoked strange behavior when she was around him. Her heart beat faster if he came to close or she blushed if he looked at her for longer than a minute. And when she slept while he was near she was plagued with dreams she did not understand and awoke with wetness between her legs. 

Rin looked at her left wrist, admiring the fang marks that Sesshoumaru had left. He had told her that it was for her protection, that it would prevent youkai from attacking her because she was the property of some powerful youkai. The few times she was attacked the markings pulsed in her wrist with a small heat that made her feel slightly faint. But in the end she had been safe, always safe because of Sesshoumaru. Those memories reminded her that her feelings for Sesshoumaru, her father figure, were uncalled for. 

So there was nothing for her to do but keep her needs and wants a secret. And as she wondered when Sesshoumaru would return Ah Un sat behind her, providing her with a small cushion of comfort and warmth. She drifted off to sleep as she stared at the fire, imaging that the random flecks of gold were Sesshoumaru's eyes. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

"Rin." 

Rin opened her eyes slowly, recognizing the deep voice that seemed to penetrate her soul. It filled her, causing her to rise to her feet as she stretched. There was no need to ask questions, she knew what Sesshoumaru wanted. Already Jaken was preparing a fish for her and it meant that he was ready to leave. So she wandered off to the nearby river and quickly washed up. When she returned to her camp Jaken was standing beside Ah Un, her fish in his hands. Apparently they were in a rush. 

When she was finally sitting upon Ah Un, they departed without words. 

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Rin, noting that she appeared to be all right. He had returned sooner than he had anticipated due to an overwhelming sense of foreboding trouble. Even the Staff Of Heads had sensed that something was not right. More than once the old woman had let out a low groan during his travels. And when they stepped foot in Rin's makeshift camp, the old woman groaned again, confirming his instincts. 

Who ever was plotting against him was bold. He had marked Rin to claim that she was his property, sending a warning to anyone who would dare attempt to harm or take something that belonged to a powerful youkai. Obviously his new enemy did not head this warning. Still, Sesshoumaru was some what annoyed by the usual tactics. Many believed Rin was his weakness and always went through her to get to him. It was the reason he had marked her. But there would always be some foolish creature that would try the tired angle again even though possibility of failure was almost inevitable. 

Added to that, his enemy's timing would surely work against him. Winter was practically upon them and it meant that he would be traveling less. Because Rin was so vulnerable to sickness during these cold times, Sesshoumaru rarely left her unattended incase some deathly illness fell upon her. And since daylight did not quite last as long, they retired early into a cave to escape the coldness. Though he hated to call it a hiding place, which is what it would be should his enemy try to attack them. There would be no going through Rin to get to him. They would have to go through him to get to Rin. 

So Sesshoumaru would wait for his enemy to make a move, well aware that it would be soon. He realized now that he did not sense his enemies actual presence but knew they were watching him from some far away distance. His enemy made a smart move by watching him but no amount of watching would allow them to understand how Sesshoumaru worked. But time would test both the boldness and the smartness of his enemy. Until then, patience was a virtue. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

I have been getting request to do another Sesshy/Rin fic, but I was out of ideas. I didn't think I could top my first one. But inspiration struck me harder than Sango has ever hit Miroku. Still, I am afraid that this story might be too short or I might not have too much time to update as much as I would like. So I ask that you all bear with me and be patient like Sesshy. I really hope every likes where the story is going. Trust me, the way it is working out in my head, its going to be great. Please review and let me know what think!!   
^*Rabid Anime Gurl 

P.S. For those of you who can't get their hands on Inuyasha, I suggest you try. The series is overflowing with greatness. I encourage you all to watch. You can even download some here!   



	2. The First Snow

  
*Disclaimer: Have you watched Inuyasha lately? Takahashi Rumiko is proving her genius with each episode. I would be a fool to try to claim her work!* 

  
Fukai Mori

A plan for revenge calls for the kidnapping of Rin. Nearly a year later Sesshoumaru finds her in the Deep Forest(Fukai Mori), a forest where young and impressionable minds are easily corrupted. His enemy's true plan revealed, Sesshoumaru must make a decision. Kill Rin or be killed. 

Chapter 2 - The First Snow 

Rin held her kimono closer to her, trying to fight against the cold. Fall and winter were her least favorite time of year. It brought death for leaving creatures as well as plants and trees. How she missed the flowers at this time of year and the cold only seemed to remind her that her beloved flowers were dead. The only positive thing about this situation was the increased time she got to spend with Sesshoumaru. 

Her eyes followed to where he walked ahead of her and she smiled. He was almost always close by, tending to some way to keep her warm. At night he always found a cave for her to sleep in or simply made one with the power of his Toukijin. Most of the time Ah Un could not fit in the cave so Sesshoumaru made sure the fire stayed lit throughout the entire night. And sometimes if it was too windy and the fire kept blowing out, Sesshoumaru would wrap his tail around her and allow her to lie against him. 

In those moments, loneliness didn't exist, comfort was her companion and love was her closest friend. 

Sesshoumaru turned slightly to look back at Rin, heard rather than saw her turn her head down quickly as if she hadn't been watching him. He noted the way she shivered with cold, wondered if she were going to ask if they could stop early. Or maybe Rin herself had sensed trouble. It would certainly explain her awkward behavior. He felt her eyes upon him, heard the slight increase in her heartbeat whenever he looked at her. Did it mean that she was afraid for him? It was certainly like Rin to think that way. But for her to be so deeply affected by the trouble she sensed only proved to him that something was about to happen. 

So Sesshoumaru changed his destination point and headed towards the mountain. They would rest early today and all of tomorrow. Such behavior would surely throw his unknown enemy off guard. And if he had his way, they would get snowed in tomorrow night. He could find another way out and leave his enemies to believe they were stuck until the snow melted. And if they found him again, Sesshoumaru could assume that his enemy was obsessed with killing him. When those type of emotions were involved it almost immediately meant an easy victory for Sesshoumaru. It was important to know your enemy and it was time for Sesshoumaru to start learning a little information of his own. 

Early the next morning, Rin watched as the first snow fell from the sky. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Sesshoumaru sat behind Rin as they rode upon Ah Un across the sky. He rode with her in an effort to help her stay warm since the extra wind would have otherwise froze her small frame. Her heart was beating faster and he realized it wasn't due to excitement from the ride. She was excited that her body was so closely pressed to his. And if her heartbeat hadn't exposed that fact, her scent certainly would have. The desire and lust that emitted from her body told Sesshoumaru that Rin wanted him. Rin wanted him. For once in his life Sesshoumaru was dumbfounded. 

When had such feelings come about? And why? Sesshoumaru had never given Rin a reason to desire him in any way. He treated her as his child and nothing more. So why was her body heated in anticipation? Sesshoumaru did not understand. But now he understood why her heart raced when he looked at her, why she sometimes smelled of lust when she slept. She had been dreaming about him, dreaming about mating with him. The very thought of mating with Rin made him want to shudder. 

To make matters worse, this Sesshoumaru was _tempted_ to mate with Rin. Any youkai would have to be a fool not to be tempted by a beautiful young woman who obviously wanted to mate. Sesshoumaru was not a fool. He could smell her innocence and felt a kick of possessiveness. To be her first and her last, that alone was tempting. But he couldn't overlook the scent of human blood that mixed with her lust and innocence. And that was what kept him from making Rin belong to him in yet another way. 

His child - this child needed to cool down. Sesshoumaru glided Ah Un down to where he saw the sparkle of water. When they landed, he neglected to help Rin down and walked to the waters edge. With one crack of his whip he put a hole in the surface of the frozen water. And then he leaned against a tree, watching as Rin found firewood and Jaken caught the few surviving fish. 

Sesshoumaru could sense an oncoming storm in the air even before the wind began to pick up. He rose to his feet and went out in search of a cave. And to take out newfound frustration, he sliced a tree into enough pieces of firewood to last them two days. Satisfied, he turned back to fetch his company. And as he drew near, the sound of Rin's high-pitched scream had him rushing forward. 

Rin let out a scream as she lost her balance and fell upon the frozen surface. It gave easily under her weight, seemed to swallow her up. Her body nearly froze immediately, making it hard for her to move around. She pushed her hair from her face, trying to figure out which way was up. And then there was another crash as if someone else had fallen into the water. She found herself being lifted, her bones chilling even further as a cold blast of air hit her skin. She coughed up water as she was set upon the ground. 

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin's pale skin and shivering frame. Her kimono and hair clung to her body, causing the freezing water to seep deeper into her skin. He looked over to the water where ice fragments danced on the surface. He came to her side, ordered her to wring out her hair, and set angry eyes upon Jaken. 

"Jaken. How did this happen?" 

Jaken bowed down in fear and made a stuttering attempt to explain why he had failed to save Rin. "R-rin saw that S-sseshoumaru-sama left and assumed you went to look for a cave so she decided to catch some more fish." 

"Why did you not stop her? That ice is not sturdy enough to hold her weight." 

"But S-sesshoumaru-sama, she wasn't standing on the ice. The wind picked up - picked up just as the old woman groaned - and she lost her balance and fell in. Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

Sesshoumaru stared at the Staff of Heads, his emotionless face hiding his now dissipating anger. He wrapped his tail around Rin and lifted her against him, holding her up with his left arm. She needed to get out of the wet clothing, needed warmth and protection from the cold weather. He turned without saying a word, sensed Jaken behind him. 

"Jaken. Catch some more fish." With one swift kick, he sent Jaken flying into the water. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

I would like to have some more reviews...=(   
^*Rabid Anime Gurl 


	3. Hidden Desires

  
*Disclaimer: Have you watched Inuyasha lately? Takahashi Rumiko is proving her genius with each episode. I would be a fool to try to claim her work!* 

  
Fukai Mori

A plan for revenge calls for the kidnapping of Rin. Nearly a year later Sesshoumaru finds her in the Deep Forest(Fukai Mori), a forest where young and impressionable minds are easily corrupted. His enemy's true plan revealed, Sesshoumaru must make a decision. Kill Rin or be killed. 

Chapter 3 - Hidden Desires 

He stripped her of the wet kimono, felt even his own hand go numb when he touched her cold skin. She stared at him in surprise, blushed brightly and covered her chest with her hands. When he stripped himself of his armor and opened his kimono, he sensed her entire body heat with desire. The scent of her lust warmed his own blood so he concentrated on his anger and his enemy as he pulled her into his lap. Her skin was cold against his and much softer than he expected. He cursed himself for noticing. She was too close, but Sesshoumaru knew even that wasn't enough. So he draped his tail over her and pulled her closer to him. He made sure that every inch of her body was covered and could absorb his warmth. 

Rin stared down at her hands trying desperately to ignore the feeling of her body pressed against Sesshoumaru. Her face was red and hot even though she felt like ice. Sesshoumaru was so warm despite the cold weather and it provided a wonderful comfort to her. She laid her head on his shoulder, hungry for the warmth he had to offer. 

"Ah Un, bring that fire wood over here then go retrieve that fool Jaken. Daijabou, Rin?" 

She looked up at him and offered him a shivering smile. Her throat felt as if it were frozen so she nodded instead of speaking. Sesshoumaru released his hold upon her and turned her around so he could use his one and only arm. He steadied her with his tail and covered her again as best he could. Gently he lifted her hair from behind her and around her face so that it could dry. 

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama." She smiled again, pleased that she had found her voice. 

Jaken stumbled in and quickly made a fire in front of his master. "What shall I do with the fish?" 

"Cook one for Rin and take the rest. I want you and Ah Un to find a hot spring. If you cannot find one by tomorrow night, do not bother to return here." 

Jaken shivered at the thought of going back out in the cold but he nodded and began to carry out his first order. 

When the fish was done and Jaken was gone, Sesshoumaru fed Rin quietly. Her lips were still blue and her body still trembled slightly, but she was getting warmer. She settled against him and closed her eyes in sleep. Sesshoumaru watched her carefully, finding a strange comfort in having her so near to him. And as he listened to the storm rage outside the cave, he felt content to be alone with such a beautiful woman in his arms. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

He could see white light of the moon as it beamed down upon the leafless trees. It cast broken and gloomy shadows on the sparkling white snow, creating a somewhat eerie scene. They were night youkai lurking about trying to find their prey and satisfy their hunger. The storm had stopped and the winds had quieted to a gentle breeze. Everything was quiet and calm outside the cave. But inside, another storm raged. 

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin trying to understand why he could smell her arousal. She was sleeping and seemed to be deeply lost in her dream without any idea of how she was affecting him. Her skin was finally warm against his and when she moved it was like silk upon silk. Innocence tainted the scent of her arousal, making her smell like a fresh spring morning. She was naked and in his lap, practically begging to be taken. How could be not be tempted? 

"What are you dreaming about Rin?" 

He turned her slightly, giving in and letting his hand slide slowly down between her breasts. When his hand twitched lightly, he stopped it and let the tip of his claw brush her nipples. A pang of lust heated his belly, barely allowing him to resist taking the nub into his mouth. He forced his hand to travel down further, curiosity leading him to the heat between her legs. Cautious and unsure of how is body would react, he touched her, felt that she was wet. His body went stiff as he fought the desire to mate. 

"Could your desire for this Sesshoumaru really be so deep?" He slipped a finger inside of her, shuddered at the feeling. "Is this what you want? Is this what you dream?" 

Nearly blind with lust, he slipped another finger inside of her, pushed them in as deep as they would go. He pulled them out slowly, hoping to make her dream a partial reality. And he lost himself in what he believed she was dreaming, found himself pushing his fingers inside and out of her. When she moaned, he let out a small growl, doing his best to resist the urge to take her. 

And then she said his name. 

Sesshoumaru quickly pulled his fingers from inside her and knew he had awoken her. He looked up, realizing only now that he had been watching what his fingers were doing to her. But when he looked at her eyes, he found them closed. Her breathing was the steady rhythm of sleep and she turned, succeeding in opening her legs wider. But the moment she spoke his name Sesshoumaru was brought back from that strange world that had caused him to act so strangely. 

Her desire and arousal had forced him to lose control over himself. In that lack of self-control his lust had taken over, making him touch Rin in a way that he told himself was wrong. He treated her like his child, she was sleeping, and she was human. The entire situation was wrong. But the more she unleashed that seductive scent, his youkai urge to mate made it hard for him to resist, especially when she was naked in his lap. So he set her down gently, redressed her and set her in a corner where she curled up in a ball. 

And he sat by the cave entrance, hoping the breeze would pull her scent from around him. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Tankies for all of the reviews!!!   
^*Rabid Anime Gurl 


	4. Tsubasa & Kazume

  
*Disclaimer: Have you watched Inuyasha lately? Takahashi Rumiko is proving her genius with each episode. I would be a fool to try to claim her work!* 

  
Fukai Mori

A plan for revenge calls for the kidnapping of Rin. Nearly a year later Sesshoumaru finds her in the Deep Forest(Fukai Mori), a forest where young and impressionable minds are easily corrupted. His enemy's true plan revealed, Sesshoumaru must make a decision. Kill Rin or be killed. 

Chapter 4 - Tsubasa & Kazume 

Rin walked into the hot springs not bothering to remove her clothing until she found a small-secluded space. Her hair was tangled and filthy with dirt that clung to her hair when it was wet. The same was with her kimono. Upon finding her desired spot, she stripped and scrubbed her kimono. And as they set out to dry she washed her hair and body with the soaps Jaken had brought for her. How she loved to be clean and to have a heat source that was not Sesshoumaru. As much as she enjoyed being close to him the previous night she was well aware she hadn't been able to control her reactions to him. Surely he was not pleased with her behavior. 

But she let it pass just as he seemed to do. They walked now to some unknown destination while the weather was calm. The sun beamed down upon her and provided a little warmth to her skin. The snow had covered everything in its path and few creatures of any kind were found. There were no forms of life other than Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Ah Un and herself. It made for a quiet day despite the occasional groans from the woman on the Staff of Heads. 

Sesshoumaru continued to walk, well aware that his enemy was lurking near by. He focused all of his senses on everything around him, trying to predict when his enemy would fully reveal their identity. And he stopped, sensing someone ahead of him. He made out the lone figure heading towards them and stood in annoyance as he immediately recognized who it was. 

Tsubasa stopped when she was a few feet in front of Sesshoumaru, a small and sly smile upon her lips. Her head was turned up slightly in an effort to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes since she was shorter than he was. It appeared as though she wore two or three kimonos, all of which were black that flowed all around her. Her long white hair stood out brightly against it and her red eyes stood out as well. She was human, a powerful sorceress, and the creator of his father's grave. 

Her brother, Kazume, had also helped to create his father's grave. Sesshoumaru turned only slightly to spare him a glance, sensing Kazume behind them. His eyes were the same color as his sisters. And as they were opposites in sex, so was his appearance. Black hair trailed down just below his knees, the same length of his sister's. And he also appeared to be wearing more than one kimono that was each white in color. His human blood and everything else about him was masked, a testament to his powers as a sorcerer. 

"Tsubasa, Kazume. Finally after a long bout of silly games you have revealed yourself." 

Tsubasa's smile lit her eyes as she gave her brother a knowing look. "We have been playing this 'game' longer than you think Sesshoumaru. I believe it started the day you stole the Staff of Heads from us." 

"My father forged the Staff of Heads as a key to open the grave you created. You abused the other powers it possesses and therefore it had to be confiscated." 

Kazume spoke up in anger. "You tried to kill us." 

"Yes, a failure on my part since both of you should be dead. Do not act as though I did not have just cause for what I did." 

Sparks flew around Tsubasa as her temper rose. "The Staff of Heads was ours to do what we pleased!" 

"It was, until you violated its powers. You created the Fukai Mori, which corrupted the minds of my father's loyal followers. You used them to try to take over my father's lands. You are both traitors that should be dead. Shall this Sesshoumaru take care of unfinished business right now?" 

Tsubasa smiled, fighting to calm her temper. "We intend to finish what you started Sesshoumaru. Only it will be you who dies. Revenge is ours for the taking." 

The ground shook beneath them and made them rise into the air. It broke and collapsed, taking Rin with it. Sesshoumaru stood where he was, ignoring her screams. Ah Un was already diving after her and he was more interested in killing Tsubasa and Kazume. He placed his hand upon Toukijin's hilt, pulled it out in one swift move. The ground in front of him was immediately disintegrated but Tsubasa jumped over him and landed next to her brother. They both rushed towards him, swords in hand. 

Their swords clashed with his, making the air crackle with blue sparks. They pushed towards him, trying to make him loose his footing. To defend against their meaningless attack, he swung Toukijin and sent them flying back. But Tsubasa and Kazume landed on their feet, barely managing to hold their balance. Then Tsubasa ran towards him, struck his sword and stepped to the side, allowing Kazume to follow her same movement. Sesshoumaru jumped swiftly and pushed Kazume into his sister. They collided and fell to the ground, Kazume on top of Tsubasa. Sesshoumaru gave them no time to get up as he thrust Toukijin through Kazume. 

"Come now Tsubasa, do you really think such foolish games will work?" He held the top of Toukijin to Tsubasa's neck as Kazume turned to dust. "Neither you or your brother were truly fighting, leaving me to believe that at least one of you was a puppet. Lucky for you it was your brother." 

Tsubasa would have laughed if she didn't think the action would ensure her death. She smiled instead, pleased that he had figured it out so quickly. "So clever of you, but I never expected less from Lord Sesshoumaru. I am sure you also know that is it not you we are after but that pretty young woman." 

"Do you really think you will be able to kill me by kidnapping her? Come Tsubasa, not even you are that foolish." 

"No, I am not. Which is why I have greater plans for the girl as well as for you. My brother and I will see you die, but first you must find out what it means to loose what is rightfully yours." 

A bright light flashed and Sesshoumaru reacted to it quickly, knowing it was nothing more than a distraction. He thrust Toukijin down, realizing that the woman had already escaped as it hit the ground. The light weakened as it turned red and seemed to focus at the base of his right shoulder. Pain shot through his shoulder and down his spine then was gone in an instant. In its place was an arm, his arm that now dripped with blood and bodily fluids. He looked up as he heard Tsubasa and Kazume's voice, saw that no one was there. 

"A gift," they said, their voices quietly fading. "Enjoy it until you die. And trust when we say that you are going to need it if you hope to survive." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

So sorry for such a late update. I hope you guys are pleased with this chapter and the story so far. Thanks for the reviews!   
^*Rabid Anime Gurl 


	5. Lost Then Found

  
*Disclaimer: Have you watched Inuyasha lately? Takahashi Rumiko is proving her genius with each episode. I would be a fool to try to claim her work!* 

  
Fukai Mori

A plan for revenge calls for the kidnapping of Rin. Nearly a year later Sesshoumaru finds her in the Deep Forest(Fukai Mori), a forest where young and impressionable minds are easily corrupted. His enemy's true plan revealed, Sesshoumaru must make a decision. Kill Rin or be killed. 

Chapter 5 - Lost Then Found 

A gentle breeze swept loose leaves from branches, guided them down slowly to the ground. There were many trees that were now bare as fall took its toll on nature. Flowers and other plant life that would not survive through the cold weather were already dying off. Clouds covered the sky and threatened rain while creatures scurried about, making plans to endure the cold season. During this time he would have been doing the same only it would have been for Rin and not for himself. 

Jaken looked up at the sky, hoping that the clouds would hold firm a little longer. He was on a trail that seemed to be promising, even more so than all the other false ones he had been led to follow. These sorcerers were quite playful. They seemed content to lead not only him, but Sesshoumaru as well, on a trail to Rin that led them to a dead end. Rin remained lost and Jaken felt as though he lost a year of his life for every day he could not find her. 

The old man on the Staff of Heads laughed, almost as if he were amused by his position. Jaken of course found nothing funny but realized that it was a promising sign. The old woman was usually the one to speak in a form of a groan or a mimicking laugh, in essence telling him that he was no closer to finding Rin. Hoping that he had finally found her, Jaken quickened his pace, not paying attention to where he was going. 

Strong jaki swirled around him, making him feel somewhat dizzy. His senses were off balance and it caused him to see things and hear voices. He was tempted to turn back, but the old man laughed again, kept laughing the deeper he went into the strange forest. Everything around him was dead and crumbling to dust, a result of the jaki he had finally gotten used to. Creatures peered at with him with red eyes as they hid behind rotting trees. The old man laughed again and Jaken realized all to late where he was. 

"Well what do we have here. An itty-bitty youkai just begging to be killed. That's the price for trespassing upon Lady Rin's territory." 

Jaken looked up upon hearing the raspy voice and Rin's name. Two youkai with three horns in each of their foreheads towered above him. Their ears were long and pointed, their eyes sparkled red. A strong and evil jaki swirled around them, swirled around the clawed hand of the one who prepared to swat Jaken. 

He bowed down and quickly came up with a scheme. "Forgive me! I got lost trying to find the correct path to Ri--I mean Lady Rin's estate. I specialize in care of two-headed beasts...she does have one correct?" 

Jaken kept his head down, hoping that his ploy had worked. If they were speaking of the same Rin, then perhaps Ah Un would be with her. Jaken silently praised himself for being so clever. 

"Lady Rin does not let anyone besides herself tend to her two-headed beast. And since your services are not needed here, you shall die!" 

Jaken quickly rose to his feet and pressed the Staff of Heads into the ground. The old man spit out fire, setting many of the rotting trees ablaze. Then he turned and ran as fast as he could, hoping to escape with his life. For he had good and bad news for his master. Rin was found...but found in the Fukai Mori. She would not be herself. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Rin. She was all he could think of as he made his way to her. Sesshoumaru had spent nearly a year searching for her, hoping she was alive. At first it hadn't seemed as though Tsubasa and Kazume had her at all because Ah Un had not returned to them. He had hoped that the beast had retrieved Rin and was on the run, doing all he could to keep her safe. Sesshoumaru had been able to find traces of his enemies, but nothing of Ah Un and Rin. He had no choice but to let that idea go. 

It was then that he realized Tsubasa and Kazume were using Rin's scent to lure and tease him. There were times he would sense her close by and when he went to see if it was truly her, he found nothing. Other times her scent would take him to the top of a hill and would disappear at the end of the cliff. It was at those times when he questioned her safety did his need to have her back threaten to explode in anger. Sesshoumaru understood what it felt to loose a most treasured possession. 

And he didn't like the feeling. 

Rin was his and his possessiveness for her seemed to grow stronger with each day she was near. It was as if the world had not been right since she was torn from his side. That winter when she was taken, the rest of the season had not been the same. He knew Rin needed him to keep her warm, to keep her from getting sick. And he had hated when winter gave way to spring. Rin had not been there to chase butterflies and collect flowers, he had not heard her sing some song she made up about him. There were no smiles and laughter for him, no enjoyment in seeing her live her life with the vivacity only she possessed. 

He missed her. 

Her innocence, her goodness; it called to him. The beauty and the pureness in her life; it had been his to protect. He felt like a failure, especially knowing she was in the Fukai Mori. There was no doubt that there would no longer be anything innocent, good, or pure about Rin. Her mind would be corrupted, her beauty tainted with evil. His Rin would not be the same. She wouldn't be his Rin at all. 

Sesshoumaru walked toward the small estate, displeased by it's raggedy site but not at all shocked. Creatures who lived in the Fukai Mori cared not for pleasantries. It was violence, blood, and death that they sought. When they fought, they did not care that their opponent was obviously stronger than them. It was the case now as Sesshoumaru made quick work of the so-called guards that attacked him. Here was the blood and death that they wanted. 

As he passed through the door he was greeted with more weaker youkai. At least twenty of them blocked another door and spoke of how they would protect "Lady Rin" at all cost. And Sesshoumaru was angered by their words for Rin was not theirs to protect. His blood began to boil and his eyes were on the brink of turning red. He unleashed Toukijin and in one slash there was nothing before him but disintegrated bodies and a hole where the door had been. 

He stepped through the passage and looked around. In the middle of the room was a large futon raised on a small platform. It was dressed in blue silk and covered with many pillows of assorted colors. There were steps on each side of the bed, all colored the same as the bedding. A cozy place, he assumed, for the lady of the estate. But Rin was not here. 

Sesshoumaru turned quickly when he sensed someone he recognized behind him. It rushed towards him in speed that he knew might match his own. He grabbed the wrist and stopped the sword it held from severing his head. His eyes once again tinted red as he thought the soft and thin wrist belonged to Tsubasa. But had the woman's voice not been one he was glad to hear, he would have surely transformed and torn her to shreds. 

"Well," the voice said a little breathlessly. "Your speed rivals my own, but you cannot hope to defeat me. Tell me what your purpose is and I may allow you to stay here and entertain me." 

Sesshoumaru stared down at the face he had been searching for. What he had feared was true. "Rin. You are not the same." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

All right, finally got this chapter done. Hope everyone understands the point of the Fukai Mori. It basically turns good to bad. Now all that is left is to find out just how bad Rin has become. Please review!   
^*Rabid Anime Gurl 


	6. Lady Rin

  
*Disclaimer: Have you watched Inuyasha lately? Takahashi Rumiko is proving her genius with each episode. I would be a fool to try to claim her work!* 

  
Fukai Mori

A plan for revenge calls for the kidnapping of Rin. Nearly a year later Sesshoumaru finds her in the Deep Forest(Fukai Mori), a forest where young and impressionable minds are easily corrupted. His enemy's true plan revealed, Sesshoumaru must make a decision. Kill Rin or be killed. 

Chapter 6 - Lady Rin 

Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail atop her head. Curly black locks flowed down and brushed against the back of her thighs. Those beautiful brown eyes were red around the edges. She wore a white kimono that was decorated with blue flowers and yellow crescent moons. Her sleeves nearly touched the floor and though her kimono was tied at the waist, it appeared to be open from the waist down. She wore something black on her legs, something like youkai exterminators often dressed themselves in during a battle. Rin never wore her hair up and would certainly never wear what she had on. No, she was not his Rin. 

Rin dropped her sword from her captured hand and caught it with the other. She thrust the sword forward, aiming for the youkai's head once again. She was more pleased that he jumped back to dodge it than she was when he let her go. He was quick, quick enough to be a suitable challenge. But that could wait, she wanted to find out who he was first. She sheathed her sword but kept her hand on the hilt and assessed the strange youkai. 

"Your rudeness is disgusting. You appear as though you are civilized, dressed in that nice kimono and armor. But you have absolutely no respect for my title and me. You invade my territory and kill my men. And you dare refer to me as 'Rin', show some respect and class." 

Anger and shock coursed through Sesshoumaru's veins. How could Rin speak to him in such a manner? He would put her in her place. "You speak of respect and class as if such things exist in the Fukai Mori. Your own lack of respect proves that you have been here entirely too long. Now, _Rin_, come with me before you further annoy me." 

"Who the hell do you think you are? You do not get to waltz in here after you killed my men and expect me to go any where with you. I'd rather die-" 

She was cut off with a hand around her throat. Her eyes rose and met the angry look of the youkai. He had been faster than she thought for she hadn't even seen him move. His grip was firm but posed no threat, causing her to wonder why he hesitated. Her heart beat faster in excitement of a real challenge, in excitement over such a handsome man. Her blood heated with desire for both. 

"I could arrange that quite easily if you continue to speak to me as though you are above me. I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I am your master." Sesshoumaru lifted her left hand, brought her wrist to his mouth. When she flinched and pulled her hand away, he released his hold of her throat. "Your reaction proves that I am the one who marked you." 

Rin took a step back and turned her back to him, hiding the smile that played across her lips. "Fool. That is not why I reacted. Many suitors believe my blood is as cold as ice so they found a way to heat it. The mark does that. But if that is what you came here for all you had to do is say so." 

Rin walked slowly over to her futon and climbed the steps. She removed her sword from her side and placed it on the first step in front of her. Then she lay on her side and elevated herself in an upright position with the many pillows. At the snap of her fingers youkai began bustling about. They quickly cleaned the mess he made and repaired the door. Two servants brought in a pot of tea. 

"Come Lord Sesshoumaru, we have bickered enough. We must both behave if we hope to have a civilized conversation." 

Sesshoumaru walked slowly towards her and up the steps, noting the way she watched him. It was desire he saw in her eyes and smelled upon the air. For some odd reason he was glad that she still desired him, was glad that there was at least one area where she had not changed. It may also work to his advantage as well. If he posed as a suitor and won her heart, he could convince her to leave this place. It was a far easier route than arguing with her and risking becoming upset enough to hurt her. This new Rin tried his patience. Had she been anyone else, she would be dead already. 

"Let me tell you about myself since you obviously have me confused with someone else. I am Lady Rin, the ruler of this small but growing territory. I was raised in the Fukai Mori by a youkai who allowed me to stay with him after my family was murdered. He was quite a powerful youkai and many were jealous of him so much so that he was some how killed. His murderer tried to steal his powers but my father as I liked to call him, had foreseen this would happen. He hired two sorcerers to ensure that I would receive his powers upon his death. And here I am, far better with these powers than he was and waiting for his murderer to come after me. Greed for power runs rampant here as I am sure you know." 

"True. Quite an interesting story, Rin." Tsubasa and Kazume had done well to make sure Rin remembered nothing of him. There would be difficulty in making her remember the truth. 

"I like your arrogance, _Sesshoumaru_. Why did you come here?" 

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment before he spoke. "I can't say that I like your arrogance. I came here for you." 

"Surely you do not think I will mate with you when you continue to show me disrespect?" 

"I have no intention of mating with you. My goal is to take you from this place." 

"Quite interesting." _No intention,_ Rin thought, _I will see about that._ "I am afraid then that your trip here was unnecessary. I will never abandon the territory I worked so hard to possess. Therefore I wish you well on your return home. Now, if you will excuse me, I have things to take care of." 

Rin slid from her futon as she spoke and brushed against Sesshoumaru as she descended down the steps. When he grabbed her arm she looked up at him and stared into those incredible gold and emotionless eyes. She was sure he was angry and was impressed that he showed no signs of it. Breaking his composure would be a challenge. She enjoyed challenges. 

_Patience_, Sesshoumaru told himself. He was annoyed by the way she tried to brush him off as if she didn't know him, but he had to remind himself that she had been made to forget. It would take time to convince her to leave with him and he unfortunately was left with one option that would allow him to do so. 

So he slid his hand down to hers and brushed his finger over his marking on her wrist, smiled inwardly when her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Have your men prepare a room for me. I have been compelled to stay longer than I intended." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Fair warning for everyone, I might not update too soon. There has been a little bug going around on campus and I unfortunately caught it. I feel better lying down than sitting in a chair. Hopefully I'll get over it soon and get back to writing. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. Please review (I like reviews a lot). =)   
^*Rabid Anime Gurl 


	7. Ice Cold

  
*Disclaimer: Have you watched Inuyasha lately? Takahashi Rumiko is proving her genius with each episode. I would be a fool to try to claim her work!* 

  
Fukai Mori

A plan for revenge calls for the kidnapping of Rin. Nearly a year later Sesshoumaru finds her in the Deep Forest(Fukai Mori), a forest where young and impressionable minds are easily corrupted. His enemy's true plan revealed, Sesshoumaru must make a decision. Kill Rin or be killed. 

Chapter 7 - Ice Cold 

"I see that news still continues to travel quickly in the Fukai Mori. Or is it that most of you are interested in my land? Come now, I should like to know the name of the youkai who wishes to mate with me." 

Rin stood with her hands on her hips and assessed the youkai who drooled before her. The nasty substance dripped down his pointy chin as if to draw attention from his big nose and pointy ears. His entire body rippled with muscles and gleamed with an odd shade of green. He wore nothing more than a piece of fabric around his waist and a sword at his side. The claws on both his feet and hands were long and sharp. And his eyes were red, much like most of the youkai that lived in the Fukai Mori. 

"I am Shouga and I must say it is a quite a pleasure to meet you Lady Rin. I shall have you and your land before news spreads further." 

She raised an eyebrow at the lustful look in Shouga's eyes. "Why don't you prove such big talk?" 

The youkai offered a predatory laugh as he slowly eased towards Rin. He reached out to grab her throat but she sidestepped and easily dodged his grasp. Several attempts were made to capture her but she moved to quickly for him. Bored with the little game, Rin punched him in the stomach using both her fist at once. Shouga stumbled backwards in pain but managed to grab her hands with one of his own. 

Rin narrowed her eyes dangerously as she was backed against a tree. "I see you're not as stupid as you look." 

"You will be my mate, Lady Rin." He raised her arms over her head and held them tightly with one hand. And he watched as his free hand slid down her body. "Let us not waist any time." 

She said nothing as his hand traveled down over her hips. And when he parted her legs and slid his hand up the inside of her thigh, she quickly closed her legs and held his hand there firmly. "I take it back, you are as stupid as you look." 

Rin twisted her legs quickly and succeeded in snapping Shouga's wrist. He let go of her hands and fell on his knees. Before he could rise to his feet she kicked him in the head and sent him landing on his back. She stepped on his crotch and leaned over, resting her weight on that leg as she hovered above him. When he cried out in pain she unsheathed her sword and held it to his throat. 

"Baka, did you really hope to win me? And you would dare touch me with your filthy hands." Dropping her sword to the side, she severed his broken hand from his arm. 

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" 

She laughed and brought her sword back to his throat. "Fool, you will neve get the chance. Surely you've heard the rumors. If you fail to win me, I will kill you." 

And with one quick thrust of her sword, she sent Shouga to the underworld. 

Rin rose to her feet and turned. She brought her hand to her chest in attempt to stop it from racing when she was surprised to find Sesshoumaru standing there. He stared at her with those remarkably golden eyes, stared deep into her soul. The look did nothing to slow the pace of her heart but caused her belly to warm with desire. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru. When did you get here?" 

Sesshoumaru glanced at the dead youkai, trying to accept the fact that Rin had been responsible for its death. "Shortly after that youkai arrived. He acted too quickly with you because he sensed me." 

Rin leaned down and wiped her sword clean of blood. "Ah so you are the reason my fun had to end so quickly. And here I thought it was only the youkai's weakness." 

"You think killing is fun?" 

She stared at him for a moment, surprised that he had to ask. "Of course. Don't you?" 

Sesshoumaru ignored the question, unwilling to give her the notion that he approved of her behavior. His Rin was not meant to kill. It angered him that the Fukai Mori had such an affect on her. Angered him that Tsubasa and Kazume had brought her here. He needed to get her out...needed to have his Rin back. Perhaps the only way was to make her his mate. 

It was, anyway, something he had considered during the year he spent searching for her. She would be feared as his mate and therefore safe. Many youkai were stupid, but they were well aware of the consequences for harming the marked mate of any youkai-especially a powerful one. And perhaps he would return to the Western Lands. Rin was a target so long as she traveled with him and if he left her at the estate, he knew she would be safe. 

"Aa, Sesshoumaru? Would you mind not staring at me that way?" Rin turned her back to him and looked up at the sky. Her cheeks burned as she blushed and butterflies danced in her stomach. His eyes had been as emotionless as she had grown to expect. But she found it hard to remain under his gaze for such a long time and not wonder if his thoughts were lustful. 

A rare smile graced Sesshoumaru's lips. So pleased was he with Rin's reaction that he appeared behind her before she took her next breath. He leaned down towards her ear and sent shivers down her spine when he spoke. 

"You said your blood is ice cold, so why does it take little effort for me to heat it? The air is thick with your desire for me. I suggest you calm yourself or you will attract more filthy youkai." 

Rin turned towards him, found that he had returned to the spot he stood him when he first arrived. She cursed him for his speed and tried to calm her nerves. "You speak highly of yourself Sesshoumaru. But the youkai will come regardless because they sense you here. Your presence lets them know that you desire me as a mate and that I accept your proposition. So they will come and try to win me before you can." 

"How foolish. I have no intention of making _you_ my mate therefore they do not need to come here." Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly as Rin heated with anger. They had spent two days together and he had learned that denying his attraction for her made her angry. Her eyes flashed with it for only a second, but he had caught it before she hid it. 

Rin would have spoken if a crashing of trees next to her hadn't interrupted. A youkai stepped through the dust and dirt that filled the air. He was human in appearance but the wings that extruded from his back proved that he was far from it. His skin was pale white but it made is face appear was though it were immaculate. Red eyes were narrowed almost like a cats, pointy ears stood out against his black hair, his nose was small so as not take attention away from his pale blue lips. The tip of a fang showed itself from each corner of his mouth. He wore the armor of a noble warrior but was far from being such. 

He took Rin's hand in his own and brought it to his lips. "Lady Rin, it has been too long since we last saw each other. But this time, you will become my mate." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

What is this!? Rin killing youkai and a new one who seems to have some sort of a past with her? What is Sesshoumaru going to think? What is going to happen? Bet you can't wait till the next chapter. Please, please review!   
^*Rabid Anime Gurl 


	8. A Glimpse Into Her Past

  
*Disclaimer: Have you watched Inuyasha lately? Takahashi Rumiko is proving her genius with each episode. I would be a fool to try to claim her work!* 

  
Fukai Mori

A plan for revenge calls for the kidnapping of Rin. Nearly a year later Sesshoumaru finds her in the Deep Forest(Fukai Mori), a forest where young and impressionable minds are easily corrupted. His enemy's true plan revealed, Sesshoumaru must make a decision. Kill Rin or be killed. 

Chapter 8 - A Gliimpse Into Her Past 

"Oi...Sanjirou." Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru and deciding to take advantage of the situation, sent Sanjirou and warm smile. "It has been too long." 

The bat youkai pulled Rin closer to him and brought her hand to his lips again. "I heard what that youkai," he titled his head in Sesshoumaru's direction. "And I must say, I am surprised at you for allowing him to live much less stay here. It isn't quite like you." 

"Well you know how I loved to be entertained and he was doing such a very fine job up until now. I was just considering replacing him." 

"Consider him replaced. I will not miss a second opportunity to make you my mate." 

Sanjirou bent down and presses his lips against Rin's. She didn't hesitate to return the kiss, remembering past moments with the youkai. She wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned up slightly, pressing her upper body against his. He tangled his hands in her hair and traced her lips with his tongue, seeking entrance. She opened her mouth for him only to bite his tongue. In excitement of the sensation, he slid his hands down to grip her bottom and pulled her closer to him. 

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, displeased with the youkai's roaming hands. 

Sanjirou quickly broke the kiss as he sensed Sesshoumaru's movement. He moved and stood behind Rin, wrapped a hand around her waist. He leaned down and flicked his tongue across her neck, but kept his eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's. Both he and Rin sent him amused smiles. 

"I think your youkai friend is jealous, Lady Rin. Or maybe he realizes he doesn't have a chance with you. Let me mark you now and prove his doubts." 

When he would have bitten her, Rin grabbed his hair and pulled him back with a tug on his hair. "I have not given you permission to do so." 

"Come now, Lady Rin, its not as if we haven't mated before. All that is left to make it official." 

Sesshoumaru did all he could to control his anger as he stepped forward. "How amusing, Sanjirou. You consider yourself worthy enough to be her mate yet you were unable to even heat her blood with your pathetic excuse for a kiss. Lady Rin deserves better." 

Sesshoumaru took Rin's hand and pulled her from the youkai's grasp, never taking his eyes from hers. She went to him willingly, stopping short when he placed his hand on the back of her neck. He tilted her head back slightly and used his freehand to brush his thumb over her lips, wiping away Sanjirou's scent. When he was satisfied, he framed her face with his hands and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. 

Already her blood was tainted with excitement and lust, so he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Her lips were warm against his and felt like silk upon silk as they slid across his own. He tilted his head slightly to the left, changing the angle of the kiss. When she tried to move to deepen it, he held her in place, enjoying the slow torture of their kiss. 

It was the first time the shared a kiss, but not the first time he touched her. He remembered all to well when she had slept naked in his arms, when his fingers had been inside her. Desire stirred deep within his belly and the blood rushed down to his loins. He titled his head to the other side and slid his tongue easily between her lips. When he heard her whimper and make another attempt to close the space between them, he slowly broke the kiss. 

Sesshoumaru kept his hands on her face, his eyes locked with hers. "As you can tell, Sanjirou, it is you who does not stand a chance. Leave now while you still have your life." 

Sanjirou stepped forward and withdrew his sword. "I will fight you for her. Shall we agree, Lady Rin? Whomever wins this battle wins your heart." 

Rin said nothing for a moment, still stunned from the kiss. "Sanjirou..I.." 

"Leave." Sesshoumaru flicked his right hand and with his whip he sliced off the arm that Sanjirou held his sword with. "Leave now before I kill you and tell those other filthy youkai to keep away from Rin." 

When Sanjirou ran off in fear Rin stepped forward, her eyes narrowed in a glare. Sesshoumaru was already walking back to the estate as if nothing had happened. She quickly followed after him, wanting an explanation. 

"How _dare_ you! He won't last a day out there with all those heartless youkai!" 

"I was hoping for that. But word will spread and your 'suitors' will stop coming." 

"You have no right to do such a thing! I am _not_ your mate therefore you have no right to say that I cannot receive suitors. I do not belong to you!" 

Sesshoumaru rounded on Rin, anger apparent in his eyes for a change. She backed up in surprise and fear as he came closer to her. "I _dare_ because you _do_ belong to me. Use your brain Rin. There is no youkai alive that can arouse you the way I can. Why do you think that is?" 

Rin stared up at him, her heart pounding with fear as she searched for an answer to his question. She wanted the answer, wanted answers to her own questions. From the first moment she laid eyes upon him something inside of her clicked. His presence made her feel happy and safe. And something in his golden eyes drew her to him. Why? _Why?_

"I don't know..." Her head began to vibrate with pain, causing tears to come to her eyes. "I don't know, Sesshoumaru-s-" She brought her hands to head and couldn't stop the flow of tears the overwhelming pain brought. 

"Rin, daijobou?" _Had she almost called him Sesshoumaru-sama?_

"My head...it hurts so badly. I was trying to re-" She yelled out in pain as she collapsed to the ground. 

"Just relax or it will hurt more. Calm yourself." 

Sesshoumaru lifted Rin into his arms and carried Rin back to the estate, pleased that she was beginning to remeber her true past. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

All right, all right, all right, all right! I didn't feel like doing any homework so I just did this chapter. Really hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what ya think!   
^*Rabid Anime Gurl 


	9. Has To Go

  
*Disclaimer: Have you watched Inuyasha lately? Takahashi Rumiko is proving her genius with each episode. I would be a fool to try to claim her work!* 

  
Fukai Mori

A plan for revenge calls for the kidnapping of Rin. Nearly a year later Sesshoumaru finds her in the Deep Forest(Fukai Mori), a forest where young and impressionable minds are easily corrupted. His enemy's true plan revealed, Sesshoumaru must make a decision. Kill Rin or be killed. 

Chapter 9 - Has To Go 

She slept in his arms, absorbing the comfort that he offered. He was soft. Or at least what her head rested on was soft. It was fuzzy and offered the same warmth that his body did. She felt safe and happy, content and loved. She awoke slowly and stretched lazily. When she opened her eyes and stared up at him, she couldn't see his face. 

Then she was standing on a plain. There were cherry blossom trees everywhere and it appeared as though soft red petals were raining down from the sky. Flowers bloomed everywhere and she skipped about, picking her favorite ones. They were for him, always for him. And as if he had sensed her thoughts, he appeared to her and called out. 

"Rin. We're leaving." 

She was happy to see him again. Happy to see that he was well and unharmed. It was her secret wish that he would always remain safe. So with flowers in hand, she raced towards him, calling out his name. But she couldn't hear the words she spoke. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Rin rolled on to her side, draping a hand over her face as she opened her eyes. Her heart ached with pain as memories of the dream passed through her mind. It wasn't the first time she had it, in fact, she had been having the dream for as long as she could remember. But she hadn't dreamt of it as often as she had now. It was every night now as opposed to once or twice or month. She had dreamt it every night since Sesshoumaru had arrived. 

Why? That was her only question to so many of the things she wanted answers for. Was he the man in her dreams? Or was he the one who would keep her from the man in her dreams? Rin knew deep in her heart that Sesshoumaru would be the only one with answers. But she could not forget the pain that he had brought her as she tried to understand...tried to remember. Pain she would have preferred to live without. And it was pain she felt from those dreams, pain she felt from trying to understand why Sesshoumaru was here. 

It would have to go. He would have to go. 

Rin sat up slowly. Someone had changed her into sleeping kimono. The fabric was thick and the sleeves and gown itself was long. It was a dark blue like the night sky and was decorated with faded white flowers. For some reason her hair was down and its length draped around her face. She couldn't tell if it was the kimono or her hair that made her feel so heavy. It made her unwilling to move and so she sat motionless and stared in front of her. 

And that was how Sesshoumaru saw her; a beauty with sad eyes. 

He had stayed in her room since he brought her back. And unsure of how she would react when she woke up, he kept his distance. He had been standing by the door, watching her small frame. When he sensed her awaken, he sent a servant to bring tea. When it came, he moved closer and stood by the futon out of her eyesight. 

Rin glanced at the tea tray as it was placed in front of her. She wasn't interested in having anything to drink. Right now her attention was focused on Sesshoumaru's presence. Some how she knew he was there even though she hadn't heard him come in. She felt that ache in her heart again and wished he would go. Now was the best opportunity to tell him to leave. She knew it would be hard to convince him to go, but perhaps if she pretended to be hurt, he would leave her. 

So when she spoke, her voice was low and frail. "Why did you really come here? Lord Sesshoumaru." 

The use of formalities and the sound of her voice had him cringing inwardly. "I told you. I came for you." 

"Why? Clearly I am not your mate. What is it that I mean to you then?" 

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He himself was trying to figure it out. 

Rin leaned over slightly, bracing herself up with her hand as she realized there was no need to pretend to be hurt. "If you truly are a youkai Lord and I am not your mate, then I believe it is safe to say that I was once your property. Is my worth equivalent to that of your two swords that you would this far for me?" 

Offended by the comment, he spoke harshly. "I would never keep a _human_ as property." Then he realized his mistake when she flinched. "Rin, it isn't-" 

"I want you to leave. Remove yourself from my room, from my lands, from my life. I don't want you or those memories." 

"This Sesshoumaru will not leave without you." 

Frustrated, Rin threw the tea tray at Sesshoumaru. "I said leave! Leave now while you still have your life!" She turned away from him and leaned down, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. 

Sesshoumaru walk towards Rin as he spoke. "I will not heed your silly threats. If you want to escape this pain, then it would be wise to leave with me." He knelt down in front of her, held out his hand to her. "We're leaving." 

Without warning Rin swung her arm forward. Sesshoumaru caught the glint of the blade she held in time to avoid its blow. When it scrapped over his armor, he stared at Rin in disbelief. She rose to her feet slowly, her head down, her hair casting a shadow upon her face, and her eyes red with anger. A single tear fell to the ground. 

"You haunt my dreams and now my life. In both you pretend to care for me more than you really do. What do I mean to you? No, don't tell me, I don't want to know. I just want you gone." 

With that, she rushed forward in attack. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Mica-chan...this chapter is for you. Before I received your review, I was thinking about not writing anymore until December. I'm quite busy w/school now...college and all. And I don't really need to add another thing to my long list of things to do. And since not many people have been reviewing, I figured there wasn't a need for me to finish the fic right away. So I was going to put it on the back burner until my Christmas break. But your review inspired me to keep going. Sorry to keep you waiting. I had a couple midterms this week. But now that it's over, I can hopefully get back in the swing of writing. I'll try to update a.s.a.p.   
^*Rabid Anime Gurl 


	10. Seduction

  
*Disclaimer: Have you watched Inuyasha lately? Takahashi Rumiko is proving her genius with each episode. I would be a fool to try to claim her work!* 

  
Fukai Mori

A plan for revenge calls for the kidnapping of Rin. Nearly a year later Sesshoumaru finds her in the Deep Forest(Fukai Mori), a forest where young and impressionable minds are easily corrupted. His enemy's true plan revealed, Sesshoumaru must make a decision. Kill Rin or be killed. 

Chapter 10 - Seduction 

Sesshoumaru rose quickly to his feet, sidestepping when Rin lashed out at him with her dagger. She reacted quickly and turned to lash out at him again, but he caught her hand and stopped her effort. He held her hand roughly, causing her to cry out in pain. And he caught her hand inches before it hit his face. More than a little annoyed, he pulled both of her hands roughly behind her back, forcing her to drop the dagger. 

Rin would have kicked him if hadn't wore the armor. "You bastard, take your hands off of me!" 

Sesshoumaru kept both her hands behind her back with one hand and led her back over to the futon. Her struggles were to no avail and he shoved her roughly on to the futon. When she rose to her feet, he simply shoved her back down as though she were nothing. And when he spoke, she froze at the sound of his angry voice. 

"Enough! You will stay here while I prepare for our departure. I will _not_ put up with your disobedience any longer. I swear Rin, if you continue to annoy me, you will find yourself in a very uncomfortable situation. Do you understand?" 

Rin looked down, trying to control her anger. This was not the way to go. Her emotions had become too involved in this situation and did not allow her to think clearly. Had this been any other youkai who pretended to have no interest in her, she would have used all her ways to seduce him. And then when he had fallen for her, she would have discarded of him as though he was nothing. So why hadn't she done so with Sesshoumaru? 

She knew from the beginning that he would be a challenge in more ways than one. And since he seemed content to make her suffer because of her obvious attraction to him, why shouldn't she do the same to him? He would have to suffer just as she had. And perhaps in the process, she would come to learn of the mysterious past he claimed they had together. 

So she rose to her feet and with her head down, she walked to Sesshoumaru. When she spoke, her voice was low and without any traces of anger. "I will not leave this place...I will not leave until I understand..." She rose on her toes and placed a small kiss upon Sesshoumaru's lips. "Until I understand why I desire you so..." 

Sesshoumaru was caught off guard by Rin's action. She held on to the two spikes on his armor, holding herself up as she pressed her soft lips against his. She kissed him shyly at first and then became more daring as she changed the angle of the kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he could not help but react to it. 

He bent forward slightly and tangled both his hands in her hair. Why had she worn it up in the first place, he did not know. She was so beautiful when her curly locks were left to flow freely down her back. Everything that she did that expressed her freedom made her beautiful. He wanted his Rin free from this world, free to be who she truly was. If he took her as his mate, would he free her? If he showed her that strange thing called love, would she return to him? He was determined to find out but she broke the kiss and pulled away from his grasp. 

Rin turned her back to Sesshoumaru, smiling at his reaction. Perhaps the challenge would not be so difficult and so she would enjoy making him suffer with want and need. Already ideas to do such were whirling through her mind, she had only to make them a reality. But if she continued on now, they would probably end up in her bed and that she did not want. 

When she spoke, she sounded breathless. "I need to be alone right now...to think..." 

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin's back, putting a stop to his rush of _ what were those strange things called..._emotions. It was best if they stopped for if they moved too fast, the pain that remembering would cause might make her reluctant to have those memories back. So he departed without words and decided to go speak to Jaken. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

"If I have to see your read tainted eyes again, I will rip the guts from the both of you and feed you to these worthless youkai." 

Fear of their master enabled Jaken and Ah Un to resist the powers of the Fukai Mori. Their eyes returned to normal as did their normal personalities. Jaken immediately began to utter apologies, bowing on his knees. 

"Enough. Have you learned anything of Tsubasa and Kazume?" 

"I am afraid we have not, Sesshoumaru-sama. Ah Un and I have searched all of the Fukai Mori and have not discovered their whereabouts." 

"Search again. I have no doubt that your efforts dwindled the moment you fell victim to the Fukai Mori. My patience is thin, if you fail me again, I _will_ kill both of you." 

"H-hai Sesshoumaru-sama." 

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Sorry to interrupt you but Lady Rin requests that you join her for dinner." 

Sesshoumaru spared the servant a glance, somewhat amused that these youkai were so loyal to a human. "That is fine. Jaken, go now." 

Sesshoumaru turned and followed the servant. A youkai who would follow a _human_. He himself needed to reevaluate how he felt about humans. They were such weak creatures, always suffering from simple diseases or doing some other thing that demonstrated their weak state of mind. And here he was, trying to rescue one he had raised for twelve years. And it would seem, he was developing his father and his half-brother's taste for human mates. 

He would not be foolish and deny his attraction for Rin nor deny the fact that he had considered taking her as his mate. From the first day they met, he had known that Rin was clearly the exception to everything he tought of humans. When she found him, she had tried to nurture him back to health instead of running in fear as any human would have done. Her loyalty and faith in him was stronger than even Jaken's. She smelled of the earth, possessed a smile brighter than the sun, and he thought her beauty was rare for a human. 

And when he stepped into the dining room, he knew there was none as beautiful as she. 

Rin wore two under kimonos, one blue and one white. The third and outermost kimono was pink. Her sleeves were long, seemingly like the rest of her kimonos. There were blue flowers on the ends of her sleeves and skirt. Her hair was up in her usual high ponytail atop her head but she wore part of it down as well. Had her lovely big brown eyes not been tainted with red, he would have found them the most beautiful feature about her. 

He took his seat and they sat without speaking words. She ate what was served and for some reason to please her, he ate it as well. Every now and then he caught her staring at him. She would look away quickly and the scent of her desire would spike the air. Then it faded away as she calmed herself. Her appearance and scent were enticing, so much so that his blood began to travel down his body. _What was she thinking?_, he wondered. 

He would find out soon. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Rin had suggested he take a hot bath since he seemed distracted and stressed. Sesshoumaru found it hard to disagree, for she was the cause for such feelings. He was distracted by the scent of her desire, distracted by the effort it took to calm his own. And he was stressed by the threat he knew his enemies possessed, stressed because he was unable to take Rin immediately away. So a hot bath to sooth his nerves would do him justice. 

Sesshoumaru stepped through the doors of the bathhouse, inhaled the steam that filled the room. In the center of the room there was a large bath shaped like a circle and built with rocks and wood. He walked slowly up the stairs and stopped at the top when he sensed Rin behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly pulling the kimono from his body. She held it in place as he slipped out of it and stepped into the water. 

She stripped and followed after him. 

Sesshoumaru's senses went alert and his body stiffened when Rin placed her hands upon his back. "Rin. What are you doing?" 

She ran her hands up and down his back. _Such smooth skin..._ "I have noticed that you seem very tense and stressed lately." She paused for a moment, keeping her hands still. "I cannot help but feel I am the cause. I would like to make up for it, if it is alright with, by giving you a massage." 

He should not have allowed her to touch him but despite his mental protests, his hands moved his hair and tail from covering his back. 

Rin moved her hands down and carefully began kneading his lower back. Her hands were strong and competent. The combination of her hands and the hot water eased the muscles Sesshoumaru had not known were sore. His entire body began to relax and all his senses focused on her presence. Her scent filled his nose, her hair brushed against him, her hands felt like feathers upon his back. And then she closed the distance between them and he felt her breast again his back. She put her lips close to his ear and her breath and quiet voice made it difficult for him to stop the blood from rushing to his loins. 

"How are you feeling, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin slid her hands slowly around his waist and rubbed them over his stomach. When his muscles quivered from her touch, she didn't need him to answer the question. 

His vision clouded with lust. He had to stop this or... Sesshoumaru lost his train of thought when he felt Rin's tongue move slowly over his ear. He growled deep in his chest, trying to fight the urge to mate as well as scare Rin away. But the sound sent a shiver across her skin and her desire spiked the air once again. Her hands began to move more freely over his chest and she placed small kisses upon his back. 

Sesshoumaru could take no more. 

He turned around quickly and stared at her with hungry eyes. Her hair clung to her chest and covered her breast and her eyes were wide with surprise. She backed up as he moved forward, somewhat frightened and aroused by the dangerous look in his eyes. When her back was against the wall of the bath, Sesshoumaru placed his hands on either side of her and crushed his mouth against hers. 

Rin kept her hands at her side as she gave herself to the kiss. She knew that if touched her or if she touched him, they would mate. She had only meant to tease. But it was so hard to tease such a beautiful creature as Sesshoumaru. It was worse because she desired him, desired him as a mate. Never before had there been any creature alive that she ever wanted as much as she did Sesshoumaru. The want was deeply seeded in her soul and when they were together like this, her soul rejoiced. _Why_ was that? 

Her head began to hurt but she fought against the pain, hoping that something of her unknown past would come to mind. But Sesshoumaru sensed her change and he pulled away from her. He gripped the sides of the bath until his knuckles turned white. And he kept them there, still not daring to touch her. He didn't even want to look at her! Her lips were bruised from his kiss and her eyes were so clouded with lust that he could barely see the red in them. He would take her unless she left right away. 

He calmed himself enough to speak in his usual uncaring voice, but a trace of lust could still be heard. "Rin...you need to leave.." 

Rin could not help but smile. "Why? You say you do not wish to make me your mate, but that look in your eye would prove otherwise." 

"I do not want to make you my mate." 

Anger flashed in Rin's eyes, destroying the desire that had been there before, and her smile faded a quickly. "How dare you pretend as though you don't want me! What is not to want?" 

Sesshoumaru only stared at Rin for a moment and then he began to chuckle. It felt so good that it turned into a laugh, shocking both he and Rin. "You think I did not know of your games? You _want_ me to want you as my mate. It bothers you that I don't." He pressed himself against her, forcing her to feel his erection. "You play dangerous games Rin and if you are not carefully you will get more than what you bargained for. Now leave." 

Rin rushed off quickly, her angry eyes once again tainted with desire. Sesshoumaru slid into the water and sat, his eyes closed. _Kami, how he wanted that woman._

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Sesshoumaru avoided Rin the entire following day. He sensed that it made her angry and it pleased him to make her suffer as she had made him. But this Sesshoumaru was above playing games. So he would put an end to them tonight. If he truly understood Rin's tactics, he knew she would not give up on such a challenge. And his assumptions were correct for when he retired to his room, he found her sitting on his futon. 

She rose quickly to her feet and offered words of apology for being in his quarters without permission. Apologized as if she hadn't _meant_ to be there. She moved forward to leave the room, bowing once or twice. She wore nothing more than a thin under kimono and an open robe that was supposed to cover the kimono. He stared at her, more than a little amused by the confused look on her face when he didn't move from the path of the door. 

Rin was about to speak when Sesshoumaru began to remove his armor as he walked towards her. Her mouth opened to speak again but no words came as she moved backwards. By the time they reached the futon, Sesshoumaru wore nothing more than his pants. He placed his hands on her shoulders and roughly pulled the robe off her. She protested and tried to take the robe back but he pushed her onto the futon. When she tried to get up, he was already hovering over her. She could do nothing but stare, shock clearly apparently on her face. 

"S-sesshoumaru...what are you doing?" Even when he began to remove her sleeping kimono she could not move. She was paralyzed with shock, paralyzed be the hungry look in his eyes. Perhaps she had gone to far... 

"You will become my mate. It is after all what we both want, correct?" 

And without giving her a chance to respond, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to Rin's. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Hope you like, hope you like. Please review and let me know what you think! Oh and sorry about the cliffhanger.   
Naoko! Suggestions noted! Now that its too late to change it to PG-13. I'll try to add the deepness stuff next chapter. I promise!   
^*Rabid Anime Gurl 


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note: 

Okay...I have a decision to make. Naoko pointed out something I never considered before: a PG 13 rating to get more reviews. When I finished chapter 10, it was my plan to make chapter 11 a lemon. Both ideas sound equally good, but I'd like to get some reader input.   
Should I not do a lemon and make it PG 13 or should I keep the rating it is at now and do a lemon?   
Decisions...decisions... 

^*Rabid Anime Gurl 


	12. To Have HerHim

  
Lemon it is! 

*Disclaimer: Have you watched Inuyasha lately? Takahashi Rumiko is proving her genius with each episode. I would be a fool to try to claim her work!* 

  
Fukai Mori

A plan for revenge calls for the kidnapping of Rin. Nearly a year later Sesshoumaru finds her in the Deep Forest(Fukai Mori), a forest where young and impressionable minds are easily corrupted. His enemy's true plan revealed, Sesshoumaru must make a decision. Kill Rin or be killed. 

Chapter 11 - To Have Her/Him 

She smelled like fresh roses and tasted like heaven. She had just gotten out of the bath, he knew because he had hovered near by, amusing himself by her obvious anger. She wanted to be his mate and so he would give her that. But he needed something from her in return. Would she regain her true memory or would she forever be lost to the Fukai Mori? It was something he asked himself after he made up his mind to take her. He needed his Rin back. To have her back to normal was all he wanted. 

To have her...it is what he needed. 

Sesshoumaru remembered the time she had fallen into the freezing river, remembered holding her naked body in his lap. He had resisted tasting, allowing himself only the joy of touching. But tonight would be different. Already his hands were exploring her body, enticing his lips to follow. And so he did. He kissed her neck gently, trailed soft kisses down the center of her chest. When he moved back up her body, he left a wet trail with his tongue. 

Rin had been quiet until then, unsure of how to react to Sesshoumaru's behavior. But the more he touched and tasted, the more aroused she became. A moan passed through her lips, her hands glided over his back and tangled into his hair. She arched her body towards him when he began to suckle on her nipple. His hand teased more moans from her as it played between her legs. She could only think of him at that moment. There was only one thing that passed through her mind. 

To have him...him and only him. 

He was hungry, hungry for her taste. He moved further down her body, ate of the fire between her legs and drunk the lava that soon erupted. Her body shook with pleasure beneath his and he could not help but shudder at her reaction. He could wait no more, he had to have her...had to be inside of her. But after he removed his hakama, she pushed him over and sat on his stomach. He growled in response, upset that she had interrupted what he had planned to do. 

Rin ignored his protest and leaned over to kiss him. She fought against him as he tried to push her upon her back again. He relaxed finally and gave himself to the kiss. But she soon broke it and began placing kisses across his chest. He untied her hair, ruffled it until it curtained her face. She moved down further, his hands tightened in her hair. Her tongue flicked over the tip of his manhood and he growled again. And when she took him into her mouth, he went silent. 

His eyes turned red with lust, forcing him to fight the overwhelming instinct to mate. If he didn't relax now, he would take her with more force than was necessary. So when she stopped to take a short breath, he moved quickly and had her upon her back again and was inside her before she had time to process his action. Both their bodies went still and their eyes met and locked. Slowly his eyes returned to normal and he noticed that Rin's did as well. 

"...Sesshoumaru-sama..." 

And then the red tint was back again and his Rin was gone. Sesshoumaru buried his face against her neck and slowly began to move in and out of her upon her request. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sesshoumaru let go of what had just happened for the moment and lost himself. Her innocence was his. And knowing this, he thrust himself inside of her with more force and power when he realized she did not know it was her first time. 

And with an ache in his heart that he did not understand, he released his seed inside of her. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Rin lay on her side, her knees nearly touching her chest. Sesshoumaru lay next to her stretched out upon his back. The room was silent, but in her mind, questions buzzed loudly about as they searched for answers. It was true what Sesshoumaru had said: there had been no youkai alive that she desired in anyway. It was as if her heart belonged to someone else and could only give it to that rightful owner. When Sesshoumaru first arrived she knew he was the owner. She knew not why and still did not know why. 

She had hoped that in their mating, she would find answers, but none came. But there were flashes now, like those from her dreams, of a past she didn't understand. If they were memories, then she and Sesshoumaru were in them. His face was blotted out but deep down, she knew it was Sesshoumaru. Why was she so sure of such things? Still, she found it hard to believe that she had a past with Sesshoumaru. Maybe...maybe what she saw was glimpses of the future. 

Sesshoumaru interrupted her thoughts. "You are quiet Rin. Is this not what you wanted?" 

"Yes...no...I don't know. I feel as though this is what I have always wanted. I thought that if we mated, I would understand why I felt that way. But there are still no answers." 

Sesshoumaru turned on his side and pulled Rin close to him. Her eyes had returned to normal and she called him Sesshoumaru-sama. For a moment his Rin had returned to him and then she was gone again. It hurt him, he understood that now. He had felt as though she had been taken from him again. Part of both of their theories had been correct: when she thought of her love for him, she remembered her past. However, she did not understand it and he realized, he should explain some things to her. 

"As you grew up by my side, you began to develop a deep attraction towards me. I believe that is why you feel nothing for other youkai. That is why you feel as though you have always wanted to be my mate." 

"Grew up by your side?" Her head hurt a little, but she was desperate to know and fought against it. 

"Hai. I have raised you since you were six." 

Rin frowned at the revelation, doubting its proof. "I have been in the Fukai Mori since I was six. If what you say is true then how did I get here in the first place?" 

He knew that question would come. "My enemies kidnapped you and brought you here. I have been searching for your whereabouts for a year." 

"A year?" Rin turned on her back and stared up at Sesshoumaru. "And did you desire me as you do now?" 

He stared at her for a moment, thinking of the best answer. "When they took you from me, I realized that you should be my mate. And when I found you, I realized that I cared for you more than I thought. All of these _feelings_ are strange to this Sesshoumaru. You must give me time to adjust." 

Rin pulled him to her and kissed him. "Why don't I help you adjust?" She needed to have him again. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Rin yawned lazily, stretching her sore limbs. Since she and Sesshoumaru had begun to mate, she did not sleep as often. She would sleep for only a moment before he awoke her with a kiss and made love to her again. He would stare into her eyes as though he were looking for something. She did not understand, but the rare emotions that she saw in his eyes at those moments moved her. 

Her heart swelled with love and she quite literally lost herself in it. When she found herself again, there were fragments of a dream world with her in it. A dream world she did not understand but assumed them to be glimpses of her so called past or what she liked to believe was the future. No she did not understand, but something besides that bothered her. 

Sesshoumaru had not marked her. 

Nearly a week had gone by and still she went unclaimed by the youkai that mated her each day. For some reason it hurt her. She felt as though he did not care at all but just simply wanted her body. She wanted to know, needed to know why he hesitated. And she intended to find out and he would suffer until she got answers. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

The moon was full tonight, but Sesshoumaru merely scowled at it. Rin had been gone nearly all day, not telling anyone where she had gone. And now it was late and of the time where they would be sleeping in each other's arms. He wanted to be angry that she had gone without telling him, but his need to have her near him was too strong to even hold such thoughts. When had he learned to care...to love so deeply? 

Ah Un appeared from the sky with Rin upon his back. She jumped down quickly and sent him away. She was surprised to see Sesshoumaru outside as if he was waiting for her. He walked to her, his eyes clouding with lust as he enclosed the distance. And then she was in his arms and being kissed with such passion that it made her legs weak. _Answers,_ she told herself and pushed him away. 

"Daijobou Rin?" 

She wanted answers. Right now. "Why haven't you marked me?" 

"Why does it matter?" 

"It matters because it hurts that you mate with me every night and do not claim me as truly yours. I do not understand why it hurts or why it matters, but it does." 

"I have my reasons." 

"Well until you are willing to voice them, you may not touch me. Goodnight Sesshoumaru." 

When she walked past him, he made a grab for her arm. She slapped his hand away and turned back to send him a glare. 

"I mean it." 

Sesshoumaru walked towards her and she backed away. "This is a fun game. I can see in your eyes that you are excited by the chase that is about to ensue. You can try to deny me Rin, but you will fail. Why don't I prove that to you?" 

Before she could react, he had Rin pinned to the nearest wall. He quickly pulled off his armor as she struggled. He kissed her with hunger and passion, pleased as her struggling began to lessen. She tangled her hands in his hair and bit his lip, showing just as much hunger and passion as he did. Unwilling to wait, he lifted her and her kimono at the same time, wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled his hakama down slightly and entered her quickly. 

Answers, she still wanted answers. No, she could not deny him, she wanted him too much. But she wanted to truly be his and she wanted everyone to know. So she moved her hair from around her neck, pulled down her kimono and exposed her skin. She pulled Sesshoumaru's head to her neck, shivered at the feel of his lips upon her flesh. He licked and nipped but made no attempt to mark her. 

"Sesshoumaru...please...make me yours...I want to belong to you...truly belong to you..." 

Sesshoumaru's claws dug slightly into her waist as he held her in place. He tried to concentrate on his quick thrust in and out of her, tried to ignore her plea. But her words had already affected her. Possessiveness had him pumping inside of her with such a force that would surely cause her pain the next day. His fangs brushed against her flesh and tore enough skin to give him a taste of her blood. His mark would prove she was his and no one would dare touch her. And he wanted that, he wanted her to belong to him more than he wanted to take her from the Fukai Mori. 

And it was the knowledge of where they were that stopped him. 

Sesshoumaru pulled out of Rin and set her on her feet. He gripped her sides gently, felt his chest collide with hers as they both tried to catch their breath. He inhaled her sweet scent and brushed his lips over her neck. Then he let go of her slowly and pulled his hakama back up. They stared at each other for a long time before he spoke. 

"I cannot mark you Rin. I should not have even mated with you." He paused for a moment and placed his hand on her cheek when she turned her painful expression to the ground. "Ai shiteru. But I cannot mark you because in this place, in the Fukai Mori, you are not the woman I love. You are someone else. When you return to me, I will make you mine. Only until that time will I mark you." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Okay so I'll _try_ not to want reviews so bad. It's just that I intend to become a writer and so I feedback so I can know if I'm doing something right or know if I need to improve. But anyway, I hope everyone is satisfied with this chapter. I know the ending may seem a bit weird, but trust me, it will play a major part in the next chapter. This story is coming to an end very soon.   
^*Rabid Anime Gurl 


	13. Tomorrow

  
*Disclaimer: Have you watched Inuyasha lately? Takahashi Rumiko is proving her genius with each episode. I would be a fool to try to claim her work!* 

  
Fukai Mori

A plan for revenge calls for the kidnapping of Rin. Nearly a year later Sesshoumaru finds her in the Deep Forest(Fukai Mori), a forest where young and impressionable minds are easily corrupted. His enemy's true plan revealed, Sesshoumaru must make a decision. Kill Rin or be killed. 

Chapter 12 - Tomorrow 

In times of confusion Rin fought against it, fought to make her mind clear. It was harder this time because Sesshoumaru had successfully frightened away any youkai that would have been lingering around her territory. She itched to kill. But she was left to exhaust herself by destroying trees or anything that was in her path. At the end of the day her kimono was ripped and damp with sweat. Her muscled ached and throbbed, making her beyond tired. And so she rested, her mind clear, and searched for the answers she was looking for. 

So far she was having no luck. 

Rin closed her eyes, willing the pain in her head to go away. If what Sesshoumaru told her was true and the "memories" that came to her when she was with him were also true, then why did it hurt to think of such things? Something in her mind was wrong, something inside of her head was out of place. She couldn't decide what it was. 

Sesshoumaru quietly slipped into Rin's room and lay next to her. When her body went stiff he brushed his hand over her head gently. He had regretted what he said, but he could only give her the truth. He could not mark her. It killed him to see her in pain, to see her confused, to see her avoid him. He had spent too much time looking for her and trying to get her to remember to lose her now. 

"If I am truly someone else and not the woman you love, then why did you come here for me, why would you mate with me?" 

Her voice sounded so frail that it made him wince. "When I look at you, I see the woman I have grown to love. But when I see your red eyes - eyes that were corrupted by the Fukai Mori - I remember that who you truly are has been changed." 

Rin said nothing for a moment before she spoke. "Maybe I like this life better than this previous life you speak of. Maybe that is why I cannot be who you want me to be." 

"Perhaps." He turned her to face him, held her face in his hands. "Let us leave tomorrow, leave the Fukai Mori. If you decide you would rather remain here, then so be it. I will never bother you again." 

"You have come so far, would you really give up on me so easily?" 

"If it will make you happy and remove the pain your memories have caused, then...here is where you must remain." 

His eyes were so golden and seemed to bend her to his will. And then he pressed his lips softly against hers, coaxing her to agree to go. It broke her heart to want to be with him while her mind denied that they ever shared a past. She knew something within her was wrong but was still unsure if he would be able to reveal what it was. But she was willing to accept the promise, knowing he was too proud to back out on his word. So Rin held him close as he kissed her, silently agreeing to leave with him tomorrow. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Sesshoumaru searched for Ah Un and Jaken. He had told the two youkai that they would be departing shortly after sunrise and to be prepared. Jaken had been delighted to hear the news and quickly began preparations for their departure. Sesshoumaru had found the clothing and other items Rin would need outside by the estate entrance, waiting to be loaded upon Ah Un's back. But neither Jaken nor Ah Un could be found. 

He was beginning to lose what was left of his patience so he began to walk back to the estate. If Jaken and Ah Un valued their lives, they would be there and ready to depart. But apparently, they valued not for they were currently making their way towards him. They moved quickly as if in a rush to apologize. But this Sesshoumaru was far too upset to accept any apology. 

"I should like to here your excuses before I kill you both." 

Jaken's expression changed from worry to fear but he spoke up quickly. "Forgive us, Sesshoumaru-sama! Ah Un picked up a curious scent as we were waiting for you and Rin to come out. We followed it thinking it may be Tsubasa and Kazume." 

"I told you I would deal with them after I took Rin out of the Fukai Mori." 

"I know, mi'Lord. We did not follow the trail long before we returned and when we had, you were already gone. Then we saw Rin...and...and....she was speaking with Tsubasa and Kazume! They didn't spot us to we came to find you!" 

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the estate. He walked slowly to the front, picking up his enemies scent. And what he sensed from Rin had his blood boiling. She was angry and incredibly so. Just what were Tsubasa and Kazume telling her? More lies, he knew. Enough lies to undo all he had done to convince Rin to leave with him. But it would end now, this Sesshoumaru would not risk losing Rin again. 

Tsubasa, Kazume and Rin turned, sensing Sesshoumaru's approach. Rin met his eyes, stared at him angrily. This youkai, this man that she convinced herself she loved had told her nothing but lies. She had been a fool to believe anything he said, had been a fool to let emotions crowd her judgment. As a result she had nearly let her sworn enemy take over her territory and she had been hurt. She had been hurt. Her heart had been shattered by the lies from a youkai she believed loved her. 

He walked to them, saying nothing. Rin stepped forward before he reached them. Her hand snaked out and clapped loudly against his face. Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly and said nothing. Jaken fainted, too shocked to even try to contemplate what had just occurred. Tsubasa and Kazume took a step back, unsure of the violence that would surely be sparked by Rin's rudeness towards Sesshoumaru. 

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Rin and met her eyes with his angry ones. He saw something in her eyes that he immediately assumed to be fear but then he realized it was pain. Then anger replaced it. He fought to regain his composure and put on his usual emotionless face. He heard Tsubasa and Kazume let out the breath they had been holding. Patience, he often told himself, was a virtue. He needed it now more than ever. 

"Rin, I see you have already met my enemies and your kidnappers. There is no need then for introductions." 

She resisted the urge to strike him again. She must calm her emotions if she hoped to get her revenge. "I have had quite enough of your lies, Sesshoumaru. They may be your enemies, but Tsubasa and Kazume have been my allies for a very long time. They are the creators of the Fukai Mori and therefore know all that happens here. They told me all about you, told me the things you neglected to reveal about yourself." 

"This Sesshoumaru is somewhat interested in hearing all the lies they have filled your brain with." 

Rin narrowed her eyes, her temper flaring because of his arrogance. "It was you who killed my _father_. You failed to take his powers but you were aware of who they would go to. So you bided your time before you came and tried to take them again. You came here to take my powers and my land. But you are a weak youkai and you gave into your lust. Still, it helped you to gain my trust. I'm sure if I had gone with you this morning, you would have killed me the first chance you had. I understand now why you did not mark me. How would you look if you killed your mate? No, you would not dare blemish your name." 

"Quite the elaborate lie. And you would believe it all despite the flashes of memories you had? Would you deny your own memories and the truth they hold? I'm sure Tsubasa and Kazume would love nothing more than that." 

"You planted those _memories_ into my mind so that I would believe what you told me." Rin withdrew her katana and took her fighting stance. "I've had enough of you and your deceit. It will end now and my father's death will be avenged. By your death, I will be rid of my father's enemy and the youkai who would betray my love." 

"Quit being foolish Rin. The only ones who will die today are Tsubasa and Kazume. They have been waiting to die by my hand for quite sometime. It is not polite to keep them waiting." 

Tsubasa stepped forward and placed her hand on Rin's shoulder. "Lady Rin. Let my brother and me handle this for you. We would love nothing more than to kill the youkai that has hurt you." 

"No. I can carry out my own revenge, I do not need someone else to do it for me." 

"Wise words Rin." Sesshoumaru directed his intention to Tsubasa and Kazume, letting the meaning of his and Rin's words sink in. "What are you thinking Tsubasa...Kazume...Surely you do not like I will fight with Rin. You will both die before she even has time to do more than swing her little blade." 

Their words penetrated his mind so that Rin could not hear. "Think what you like Sesshoumaru, but you will not have your way. You have suffered through the loss of your most treasured possession, but you have not suffered enough in our eyes. You must decide, Sesshoumaru. Will you kill your mate, your love, _your_ Rin? Or will you spare her life and let her kill you instead? Either way, we will see you suffer and die. For even if you kill her, you shall have to answer to our final revenge. Death will come tomorrow, regardless." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Sorry for taking so long to update. I had time to write but inspiration wouldn't come in the mood I was in. I wasn't in a bad mood, just not in the mood to write. I would hate to do another chapter in that state. It may not have come out quite the way I wanted it to and ruin the whole story. I had to bide my time and let inspiration come. I hope you guys like this chapter. We find out what Tsubasa and Kazume have been up to and what they plan to do. But you all knew from the summary what the ending was going to come down to. You'll find out in the next chapter, promise!   
^*Rabid Anime Gurl 


	14. Death's Claim

  
*Disclaimer: Have you watched Inuyasha lately? Takahashi Rumiko is proving her genius with each episode. I would be a fool to try to claim her work!* 

  
Fukai Mori

A plan for revenge calls for the kidnapping of Rin. Nearly a year later Sesshoumaru finds her in the Deep Forest(Fukai Mori), a forest where young and impressionable minds are easily corrupted. His enemy's true plan revealed, Sesshoumaru must make a decision. Kill Rin or be killed. 

Chapter 13 - Death's Claim 

"Take your stand Sesshoumaru or die like a coward." 

Rin sheathed her sword and quickly braided her hair. She was calm now and was sure she could fight with a heart clear of emotions. If she hoped to defeat Sesshoumaru, such silly things could not distract her. So she slowly unsheathed her katana and held it out in front of her and assessed the best way to attack him. He was unreadable, with those cold emotionless eyes. But she was more than determined to find a way to defeat him. 

"Rin. I am not going to fight you." 

"Then die." Rin rushed forward swiftly, her sword prepared for attack. She slashed at Sesshoumaru and he dodged her attack quickly. But she anticipated his movement and slashed again to her right. Her blade glided through his hair as he managed to dodge again. He flipped backwards quickly and stood upright and stared at Rin. 

She moved as quickly as he did, catching him off guard. He had noticed her speed when he first arrived but had not given it a second thought. How was it that she obtained such power? Was it Tsubasa and Kazume's doing? Had they given her such powers? If that were the case she would continue to fight him with that annoying confidence. This would not be as easy as he thought. 

She rushed him again and Sesshoumaru realized it would be best to block her attacks instead of dodging them. He unsheathed Toukijin and met her blade with a clash of metal. By her smile he saw that she was pleased he was fighting back. She placed her other hand on the hilt of her blade and twirled it around, unlocking their weapons. Sesshoumaru stepped back slightly and blocked her blade as she thrust it forward. 

Then he advanced on her, his sword crossed in front of him. Rin reacted quickly and blocked his attack, nearly stumbling backwards from the force of their weapons collided. He pushed his sword down, attempting to overpower her. But Rin held her ground and released a latch on the hilt of her blade. As it split into two she used all of her might to push back Sesshoumaru's sword. He stood back for a moment as she took her stand again, a thin katana in each of her hands. 

Tsubasa and Kazume stood back, pleased with the sight of seeing Sesshoumaru fight against his most prized possession. The girl's skills were remarkable, the siblings had seen to that. They had given her all that she would need to stand against Sesshoumaru. The two katanas, though lacking powers like Sesshoumaru's Toukijin, would be more than adequate against Toukijin. If the youkai chose to use his powers on Rin, then so be it. It would only hurt him more to see her die by his powers. Everything was going as planned. 

Sesshoumaru cursed Tsubasa and Kazume as they grinned at him. There was no doubting that they were responsible for Rin's skills and powers. She utilized both blades skillfully as she attacked him. She twirled and both her blades clashed with his as he blocked them. She brought her right blade down towards his right shoulder, attempting to break his armor. He dodged easily, blocking her left blade with his sword as she tried to thwart his movement. 

He used a small amount of Toukijin's power as he blocked her and made the blade fly from her hand. She twirled again and bent in attempt to trip him. When he jumped over her, she flipped backwards and made a dash for her fallen blade. As she reached it a green light dashed in front of her and the blade was shattered to pieces. She turned back quickly and watched with shock as Sesshoumaru's whip vanished back into his fingers. 

Rin rose to her feet quickly and was about to speak when Sesshoumaru raced towards her. She blocked as quickly as she could but lost her balance in the process. As she fell to ground she thrust her sword into Sesshoumaru's tail. She tried to catch her breath as she awaited death strike from Sesshoumaru. She met his cold and emotionless eyes, more than willing to die by his hands. But to her surprise, Sesshoumaru merely pulled her blade from his tailed and threw it over his shoulder. And then he was gone. 

Rin turned her attention to Tsubasa and Kazume. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw Kazume pull her blade from Tsubasa's shoulder. The air around the siblings seemed to vibrate as their anger materialized around them. Sesshoumaru was making a dash to attack them, taking advantage of the opportunity to catch them off guard. Rin stood to her feet quickly and thrust forward her own whip at Sesshoumaru. He stopped short in time to dodge it and kept dodging until there was a great distance between he and his enemies. 

He turned around in anger, blocking the red light and stared at its source. The tip of Rin's two right fingers dispersed a red light of energy. It coiled back towards her and disappeared. She had managed to get back to her blade and was now wiping it clean of blood. She stood to her feet slowly, watching Sesshoumaru carefully, and took her fighting stance once again. 

"Tsubasa, Kazume. How is it that he has powers like the ones I inherited?" 

Kazume spoke up when Rin addressed them. "Forgive us Lady Rin, for not mentioning it before. When he killed your father, he was able to gain a fraction of his powers. We weren't sure which, but now we know it was the power to turn energy into a whip." 

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Toukijin, fighting the anger that threatened to overwhelm him. "Your lies have no boundaries. I see now that you intend to have me die not only by Rin's hands, but by my powers as well. Her speed, her whip, her strength, her patience. All were copied from me and given to her." 

"The only liar among us is you, Sesshoumaru. I've had enough of this, it is time for you to die." 

"Quit being foolish Rin. Surely even you must know that something about this situation is not right. Some where in your heart you know that neither of us would hurt the one we truly love." 

"If you are implying that _I_ love _you_, then you are sadly mistaken. I must admit, I have _thought_ that I was in love with you, but I was only fooling myself. I loathe you and wish only to see you die." 

Sesshoumaru said nothing as Rin raced towards him. He wanted nothing more than to kill Tsubasa and Kazume, but it seemed as though Rin would prevent him from doing so. He was considering killing her and then simply reviving her with Tenseiga. But he feared that if he killed her then she would not be able to remember her true past. It was a risk he was not willing to take. Still, there was one risk he was willing to take. 

So he dodged her attack and jumped over her. He turned quickly and unleashed a large amount of power from Toukijin. Rin dodged it, leaving the forest to be victim of Sesshoumaru's power. There was nothing left but dust in the path of Toukijin's power that nearly cleared a path to the end of the forest. 

Rin turned back to Sesshoumaru and met him face to face. She froze, dropping her katana in surprise and shock. He leaned down, took her lips in a passionate kiss. And then he backed away, Tenseiga unleashed, and slashed at her a multiple of times, stunning Rin enough to having her stumbling backwards. Hesitating only a second, he placed Tenseiga in Rin's sheath. He sliced the air with Toukijin, creating enough wind to send Rin flying backwards. And with one final stroke of his sword, he unleashed Toukijin's power and sent Rin into oblivion. 

Her screams of pain echoed in his head, shattered his heart. Toukijin slipped to the ground as he stared at the path his destruction left. There was nothing there, no signs of Rin at all. Had he done the right thing? Would she survive his power? No..she was human, of course she couldn't survive _his_ power. But still he wanted to believe and became angry at his doubt. Angry at the ones who caused him to hurt his Rin. 

Tsubasa and Kazume stared at Sesshoumaru, slightly shocked. Tsubasa spoke as she and her brother walked towards him. "I didn't think you would kill her at first Sesshoumaru but you proved me wrong. Let us relieve you of the pain you surely feel. With your death, you'll be free and our revenge will be fulfilled." 

They withdrew their weapons and were about to attack when Sesshoumaru turned towards them. And as he turned they caught a glimpse of his red eyes before they were crushed to the ground by his paws. He had transformed into his full youkai form faster than they had known he was capable of. He pinned them to the ground, a claw piercing through each of their bodies. They cried out in pain but made no attempt to move, knowing it would only worsen their suffering. 

But Sesshoumaru was unsatisfied. He wanted them to know his pain, he wanted them to suffer until they took their very last breath. So he rose up on his front paws and pressed them deeper into the ground, crushing their fragile bones under his massive weight. It sill was not enough. He picked them both up with is mouth, crushed their frames with his fangs. Blood dripped from his teeth and he reveled in its taste. There was nothing sweeter than the taste of revenge. Satisfied, he spit them out in a pile of his saliva. The poisons in it boiled their flesh, boiled their bones until there was nothing left of them. 

Sesshoumaru turned away, returning to his normal form and walked down the path of his destruction as the Fukai Mori disintegrated around him. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

I'd really like to know what you all think. I think it was a pretty good ending...>=)   
^*Rabid Anime Gurl 


	15. Changes

  
A/N: Let me start off by saying I hate unhappy endings and that I enjoyed my mean trick...=) 

*Disclaimer: Have you watched Inuyasha lately? Takahashi Rumiko is proving her genius with each episode. I would be a fool to try to claim her work!* 

  
Fukai Mori

A plan for revenge calls for the kidnapping of Rin. Nearly a year later Sesshoumaru finds her in the Deep Forest(Fukai Mori), a forest where young and impressionable minds are easily corrupted. His enemy's true plan revealed, Sesshoumaru must make a decision. Kill Rin or be killed. 

Chapter 14 - Changes 

His couldn't stop the twitching in his hands. He wanted nothing more than to rip something apart, to smell death in the air. He was not satisfied, his anger had not been sated. For once, he wished that Jaken would speak and give him a reason to lash out at him. But the toad youkai had been wise and realizing the sensitivity of the situation, kept silent. It only angered him further. 

If Rin were dead, he would not stop killing until the entire world felt his wrath. 

With his first blast he had successfully cleared the path of trees that spanned all the way to the end of the Fukai Mori. He didn't want Rin colliding into any trees when he forced her out of the forest. With the force of wind Toukijin emitted, he sent her flying into the air and on her way out. But that wasn't enough. It was necessary to make Tsubasa and Kazume believe that he had killed her. That was the only way they would fight him. His final blast sent Rin into oblivion - an oblivion of pain. But not before he had done the most important thing. 

He placed Tenseiga at her side. 

He believed Tenseiga would protect her as it had done him. It would protect her because she wore his mark, even if the mark didn't claim her as his mate. It would protect him and what was his. But he wondered how much protection Tenseiga would offer since she was not his mate. It made him regret not marking her. But so long as she was alive, he was satisfied. He was simply worried about the extent of her wounds. 

They found her lying a few feet outside the boundaries that had been the Fukai Mori. Jaken was more than a little shocked and fired a million questions at Sesshoumaru. But he paid the youkai no attention as knelt down next to Rin. Her kimono was torn in various places and exposed cuts that seeped with blood. He gathered her gently into his arms, winced at the feeling of her cold skin. If she continued to loose blood, she would die soon. He bit his lip as he turned her face up to him. Placing his lips on hers, he gave her a portion of his blood, helping to speed the healing process. And then he rose to his feet and carried her to the nearest village. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Because it was winter, they retreated into a cave. Sesshoumaru had only been willing to stay in the village long enough to allow the village doctor to treat Rin's wounds. He had Jaken bring blankets and kimonos since it appeared as though he didn't know when they would be leaving. Rin's wounds healed nicely during their month stay in the cave, only leaving her with small scars. But within that month, she only slept. Nothing he did would wake her and no matter how many times he sent for the village doctor, she would not open her eyes. 

Her skin had paled so much so that it reminded him of the snow that blanketed the ground. It appeared as though her body was withering away as she lost more weight everyday. Her breathing was so slow that he thought the life would leave her body at any moment. It scared him, angered him. He had never known fear until Rin, had never known love until Rin. He wanted to hate her for giving him such emotions but every time he saw her face, he hated himself. How had _he_, Sesshoumaru, let things go so badly? Guilt and fear fueled his anger, dissipating his patience. If Rin continued to suffer, then so would the world. 

"Se...S-Sesshou..." 

His legs nearly failed him when he heard the sound of her sweet and fragile voice. But he turned and was by her side at an instant, touching her face, holding her hands. She took short breaths, as if it hurt to breathe. Her eyelids fluttered, but she did not open her eyes. She could barely speak so he urged her not too. He sent Jaken for food first and then to retrieve the doctor again. 

For the next few weeks Sesshoumaru rarely left Rin's side. She lay still, too weak to open her eyes, too weak to move, too weak to speak. At times he was afraid that sleep had overcome her yet again but when he called to her, she nodded slowly and then went still again. He made her eat five times a day and then as it seemed she was getting better, he fed her only three times a day. Slowly, a pace that tortured his soul, she regained her complete health. 

Once she was able to feed herself and the color returned to her cheeks, Sesshoumaru spent less and less time at the cave. He told her it was because he was getting things prepared for their arrival at his estate in the Western Lands, but it wasn't the entire truth. He was afraid of a real confrontation, afraid to look in her eyes with all the guilt he felt in his heart. And he was ashamed of himself from hiding from her. So he spent most of his time brooding over his ignorance and what Rin had turned him into. It took him quite some time to find enough strength to go speak to her. Imagine _him_, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, needing to gather courage to talk to a _human female_. Either he was a fool or helplessly in love. 

He was both, he gathered, for when he returned to the cave, Rin was gone. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

After pummeling Jaken into the ground for letting Rin wander off without his knowledge, Sesshoumaru went in search of his beloved. He found her in a field, sitting among a patch of newly grown flowers. Winter had reluctantly given way to spring and nature began to burst with life. He could not help but smiling, realizing how much Rin was like nature. She had hibernated within herself all of winter and then she sprung to life just as spring had. 

He came up behind her slowly, fighting the need to take her in his arms and hold her for the rest of his days. She must have sensed him, for she turned her head up to him, eyes closed from the brightness of the sun, and smiled. Pleasure rushed through his veins, threatening to turn into desire. How he missed her smile... 

Rin looked down and across the field, pulling her legs to her chest. "I missed spring when I was in the Fukai Mori. Everything was dead, like it is during winter, only it wasn't as cold." 

Worry began to work its way into his mind. Was she still under the influence of the Fukai Mori? Did she not remember who he was? What he truly meant to her? Did she remember the horrible way he handled things in the end? 

"But do you know what I missed the most?" She smiled again and picked a few flowers, quickly turning them into a ring. She rose to her feet and turned to him, rose to her toes and placed it on his head. "You, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

Sesshoumaru stared down at her, stared into those large and smiling brown eyes. A wave of relief washed over him, quickly followed by a wave of love. He took her into his arms, held her tightly against him. 

"I missed you too Rin...I missed you too." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Rin stood on the dock overlooking the lake next to Sesshoumaru's estate. Confusion and frustration brought her here, loneliness had her sighing. She had spent nearly a week here and it seemed as though she dreamed up her time in the Fukai Mori. After she woke up, Sesshoumaru had shown more emotion toward her than she thought he possessed. But the moment they reached the Western Lands, he returned to his cold, emotionless self. 

"Rin." 

She jumped at the sound of his name, feeling as though she would be punished for her thoughts. But realizing this was silly, she turned to him and bowed. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

"Come with me." 

Sesshoumaru led the way back to the estate and into Rin's room. It was filled with many female youkai, all of whom stood about as if waiting to do something. Her bed had been draped with many lovely kimonos and a makeshift bath had been brought into the room. She glanced at Sesshoumaru questioningly, not understanding what was going on. He simply bent and placed a small kiss on her lips, causing her to turn a bright shade of red and blink at his strange behavior. He told her to follow the ladies instructions and then left the room. 

They bathed her with sweet smelling soaps, coated her skin with powder and liquid fragrances. They braided her hair before they bathed her and now untangled her locks allowing them to curl further as they dried. After much debate, they finally chose a pale yellow and orange-checkered kimono for her to wear. It was slightly accented by brown branches at the bottom and ends of the long sleeves. The brown obi was left to flow in front of her since her hair would only cover it if they made it into a bow behind her back. They put fragrances in her hair as well and put the strands that fell in front of her face into a loose ponytail. Final preparations were being made as they began to put something on her face when Sesshoumaru returned. 

"No make-up, she doesn't need it. Stand Rin." When she did as ordered, Sesshoumaru stared at her with that emotionless look and examined her opinion. "This Sesshoumaru is pleased. Follow me." 

Rin scurried after Sesshoumaru quickly, uncomfortable with the uncertainty of the situation. "Sesshoumaru-sama..." 

He didn't answer her until they reached his room. He then handed her a blade in its sheath and instructed her to withdraw it. "Do you still remember how to use it?" 

She noticed that it had been designed much like the katana Tsubasa and Kazume had given her. Upon further inspection she found the latch that unlocked the two blades. She glanced back up at Sesshoumaru. "I do not understand, Sesshoumaru-sama. You have been practically neglecting me since we arrived and now you bestow me with such lovely gifts..." 

"You must understand Rin that as the Lord of the Western Lands, this Sesshoumaru must remain composed and untouchable by anything, including emotions, at all times. However, that does not mean I love you any less. You will become my mate today but first we both must prove that you are worthy of becoming so." 

Her heart fluttered at the implications of his words. She followed after him quickly when he began to make his way down the hall and towards the front of the estate. "How will we prove it Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

"You will fight me with that katana." He stopped short when he sensed her fear. "Do not worry Rin, it will not be anything serious, just a simple show. But you must fight with all your strength. This Sesshoumaru knows you are capable of doing well." 

"H-hai..Sesshoumaru-sama." 

He took her hands and kissed them, surprising her once more. "Are you ready then?" 

"Hai." 

The doors of the estate slid open and they outside and stood in front of an endless wave of youkai. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Did you really think _I_ would let Rin die? Did you really think that _Sesshoumaru_ would let Rin die? I don't think so...I know it was mean but I love crazy twists. Sorry for taking so long to update...issues w/school have taken my attention. Next chapter will be the last...   
^*Rabid Anime Gurl 


	16. Now I Begin

  
*Disclaimer: Have you watched Inuyasha lately? Takahashi Rumiko is proving her genius with each episode. I would be a fool to try to claim her work!* 

  
Fukai Mori

A plan for revenge calls for the kidnapping of Rin. Nearly a year later Sesshoumaru finds her in the Deep Forest(Fukai Mori), a forest where young and impressionable minds are easily corrupted. His enemy's true plan revealed, Sesshoumaru must make a decision. Kill Rin or be killed. 

Chapter 15 - Now I Begin 

There were a number of audible gasp followed by not so quiet whispers. I thought Lord Sesshoumaru hated humans?, many asked each other. Impolite words were spoken and glares were sent her way. Rin froze in place, staring in disbelief, when she felt her hand being squeezed. She looked at her hand, saw Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers wrapped around it. She felt reassured, realizing he had shown this public form of affection to prove the youkai wrong as well as encourage her. He pulled her forward, squeezing her hand once more, then directed his attention to the crowd. 

"Enough." All went silent and gave full attention to their youkai lord. "On this day I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands will take this woman to be my mate. With this public declaration she will prove herself worthy and henceforth command your loyalty and respect." 

Sesshoumaru let Rin's hand slip from his as he stepped away from her. He placed his hand on the hilt of Toukijin, nodding slightly for Rin to take her stance. She unsheathed her katana gracefully, twisted it slightly to test its weight before she took her stance. She met Sesshoumaru's calm eyes with her slightly worried ones. When he narrowed his eyes, her spine stiffened as if he commanded her to stop acting cowardly. She heard her own heart beating over the silence of the crowd as she waited for Sesshoumaru to make some sign that he was ready to begin. 

When his face took on that familiar calm look, Rin braced herself for an attack. 

She blocked his sword with ease as it came down over her, surprising herself and the crowd. Although she had been under the influence of the Fukai Mori and Tsubasa and Kazume's magic, the skills she obtained seemed to stick with her. Testing herself once more, Rin quickly turned, Sesshoumaru's shoulder now the target of her katana. Their blades clashed and she smiled slightly, finally finding faith in her abilities. 

Pleased that she had found courage, Sesshoumaru resumed his attack, forcing her to react quickly. She could do nothing more but block as he struck over and over again. She quickly flipped backwards, giving her enough time to release the latch on her hilt before he attacked again. She crossed her blades in front of her like an X and blocked his sword. But he seemed to attack with much more force, leaving her with the only option of defense. 

Sweat dripped down her face as she twarted Sesshoumaru's attacks. The constant clashing of their blades began to make her ears ring and her wrists began to hurt from twisting this way and that. Rin knew she could not last much longer so she made a desperate move, hoping to bring things to an end. She dropped down quickly and made an attempt to trip Sesshoumaru. He jumped in the air as predicted and was on his feet again before she could get to her own. She leaned back slightly, one knee touching the ground and her other leg bent at the knee in front of her. She heard the crowd gasp loudly as she found herself face to face with the tip of Sesshoumaru's sword. 

Sesshoumaru smiled, sparking another wave of gasps. 

He held the tip of his sword near Rin's face, frozen in place. If this had been a real battle, they would both be dead. If he moved, the blade Rin held to his leg would surely sever it. And if he inched forward even the slightest bit to slit her throat, Rin's second blade would run through his own throat. She smiled at him slowly, her chest heaving up and down, pleased with the outcome. It was draw, neither were losers, and she had proven herself. 

Sesshoumaru placed Toukijin at his side and turned to Rin as she joined her blades back together and resheathed it. He took her hand in his and drew her close to him. Rin blushed, once again embarrassed by Sesshoumaru's new behavior. She could see the desire in his eyes, felt a wave of her own desire shoot down her spine as he breathed against her neck. It was quickly replaced with a flash of pain as Sesshoumaru pierced her skin with his fangs. He flicked his tongue over the small holes and they quickly healed, turning into circled scars. 

He turned back to the crowd of youkai, held Rin's hand in his. "I present to you my mate and the Mistress of the Western Lands, Lady Rin." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

There was to be a feast in celebration of the taking of a mate. But Sesshoumaru wanted it put off until later. Much later or perhaps the following day, for there was nothing else on his mind but Rin. She had looked so beautiful when they dressed her up, looked even more beautiful with her flushed cheeks and tousled hair. Her heart was still racing from the rush of being made his mate. He had proved to himself, to her, to the world that he did not care that she was human. Now that he had her back, there was nothing more for them but the future. He would begin his walk with her through this life and all that it held for them. 

He had to struggle to keep himself at his regular pace for he wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there. How long had it been, he wondered, since he had her last? Entirely too long, he knew. When he had been watching over her sleeping form such thoughts had not come to mind. But the moment they arrived at his estate he was tempted by her scent, by her smile, by her laugh, by her mere existence. Now that he marked her, he could give in to temptation, he had to give into it in order to completely make her his life mate. 

As Sesshoumaru pulled her down the hall, Rin said nothing until they reached his room. "It's so lovely Sesshoumaru-sama! They've already moved my things in here too." 

The room had been decorated with flowers. They were everywhere; from the small table where her comb and other things for her hair lay, to the floor that was nearly completely covered. The futon that she had remembered seeing before had been replaced with a much larger one. There was a small dresser near the table where things for her hair were. Upon it lay her favorite kimono and when she looked in the dresser, she saw that it was filled with new and old kimonos. 

Rin smiled and quickly got to her feet. She embraced Sesshoumaru tightly, overwhelmed with happiness. This was what she had wanted since the beginning. Love, Sesshoumaru's love. A place to stay and begin a family. She would begin her walk with him through a life that was sure to be an endless amount of happy days. She lifted her head to smile up at him but it quickly faded away as she stared into his eyes. 

She took one step back, realizing only then that Sesshoumaru no longer wore his armor. His tail wrapped around her before she could go any further and she was pulled closer to him. Hungry eyes looked down slowly at her lips, drooped down further to stare at his hands that untied her obi. Rin knew what he wanted and was thrilled by the fact that she could put such a look into his eyes. So she tossed her obi aside and slowly undid his as he pulled her kimono from her shoulders. 

They undressed each other slowly, silently. Time seemed to creep by but soon they were both naked. Sesshoumaru picked Rin up in his arms, gently lowered her to the bed. Inside he burned to take her and despite protests from his brain, his hands moved slowly as they glided across her body. He placed kisses over her entire body, taking the chance to find the spots that sent her trembling again. Yes, if he kissed her here and lingered a bit, her breath would catch, just as he remembered it would. 

The scent of her arousal mixed with the scent of the flowers intoxicated him. Everything around him swirled, only the image of her body remained in focus. She arched beautifully under his touched, spread gracefully when he tasted her heat. He lay across her and took her lips in a passionate kiss. He slipped his hand between her legs, teased her insides with his fingers. Her hands tangled into his hair, she moaned into his mouth and when her legs came around his waist, he could wait no more. 

He pushed himself inside her slowly, watching her carefully. Her lips trembled only slightly and her eyes clouded with pleasure. He began to move inside her slowly, torturing them both. He gripped the bedding, fighting and ignoring her pleas for him to go faster. This was the first time they made love as mates, he wanted it to last as long as he could hold out. So he leaned forward, suckled lightly on his mark, and succeeded in silencing Rin. But when her body quivered as it reached its peak, his body reacted and he spilled his seed inside of her. 

Sesshoumaru collapsed on top of Rin, breathing heavily against her neck. It took him several moments to catch breath again and find his strength, but the moment he did, he took her lips in a hungry kiss. 

"Again." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Two months was too long to be away from his mate. He missed her smile, her scent, her laugh, her touch. It was anxious to return, anxious to continue his journey through life with her. Upon finishing his business with the Lord of the Southern Lands, he visited old Toutousai. With the fang he gave the old man, a magnificent sword would be created. And he would pass it on to his child, just as his father had done. The blade would seal the powerful youkai blood and protect the hanyou from any dangers. Imagine it, this Sesshoumaru with a human wife and a hanyou child. 

Who would believe it? Who would believe it could only get better? 

Sesshoumaru walked quickly down the hall, sniffing out his mate. From the moment he stepped through the castle gates he realized that there was something different about her scent. He recognized this scent before, it was the same scent that lingered for the nine months six years ago. Could it mean...? He hastened his steps, anxiously seeking out Rin. He found her sitting on the steps that faced the training grounds. His breath caught at the sight of mother and daughter giggling over something silly. 

Taroto was much like her mother. Each had a beautiful spirit and a warm smile. Both had wavy hair but one head was silver and the other was black. Taroto's eyes were golden in her hanyou state but when she reverted to her human form, her eyes took on the brown hues that were her mother's eyes. They made such a beautiful sight that he stopped where he was just to watch. But the pair caught on to him quickly, one with her keen senses and the other simply able to detect her mate's presence. 

"Father!" Taroto raced to her father and smiled up at him. "You're late!" 

"Am I?" Sesshoumaru placed his hand atop the six year olds head. "It seems you are late too. Shouldn't you be training right now? Or did your mother interrupt you again?" 

Taroto giggled, always amused by her mother's deliberate interruptions and the innocent act she put on. "Hai, hai!" 

"Interrupting? Is that what I was doing?" Rin sent Sesshoumaru a bright smile before kneeling down so that she was eye level with her daughter. "Go finish up now and we'll play later." 

Sesshoumaru watched Taroto skip away to pick up her small sword, then turned his attention to his mate. "Rin." 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru?" She rose to her feet, smiling at him. 

His hand twitched as he fought to resist the powers of her smile. "Why must you keep interfering with her training?" 

"To get you riled up.." Her smiled turned mischievous. "Besides, she trains five times a day, it is not as though I am truly interfering." 

Sesshoumaru brought her close to him and sniffed at her neck. "It is as I suspected. In your condition it is not wise to get me riled up." 

"Hmm? You sound surprised and not at all excited." She pouted. "I thought you may have realized it when you left." 

"I took no notice of it. But it would seem that even my senses are no match for a woman's intuition." He wrapped her tightly in his arms. "And of course I am excited." 

"Good. So what shall we name our son?" 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

My inspiration for this story was obviously the second ending of Inuyasha and the song Fukai Mori by Do As Infinity. But it went deeper than that. The symphonic version (opera like) of this song is very beautiful and is what truly inspired me to write this. The lyrics are presented in both high instruments and low instruments, as if a male and female are singing to each other. And though I don't know Japanese, I know of one line in English: Now I begin my walk with you. The combination of that line and the way it seemed lovers were singing to each other encouraged me to write this fic. 

I know it took long and I apologize. I'm nearing the end of my first quarter in college. Lots of midterms, term papers to write and finals to prepare for. But here it is...hope you like it.   
^*Rabid Anime Gurl 


End file.
